Devolve a minha mala!
by DaNa V1DA L0K4
Summary: Duas amigas realizando seu sonho de morar em Londres, mas boas vindas inesperadas irão mudar todas as perspectivas. One Direction related! Somos horriveis ecrevendo sinopses! Ignorem isso e leiam a historia :D
1. Bem vindas a Londres

**Tomara que vocês gostem!**

* * *

**Ana's POV**

Era o meu sonho ir para Baleia, mas infelizmente não era para lá que estávamos indo. Não dá para ter tudo o que se quer, né?

NOT!

Eu estava em um avião com a Dani, minha sister. Estávamos nos mudando para, simplesmente, o melhor país do mundo: Inglaterra. Sempre tivemos vontade de cursar uma faculdade no exterior, mas não conseguíamos nos decidir aonde. Então aproveitamos que nossa amiga morava em Londres e pedimos para ela nos deixar morar em sua casa. Sim, nós nos auto convidamos. Mas por sorte ela disse que sim.

E agora...

-SÓ FALTAM QUATRO HORAS, CARA! – Dani gritou bem no meu ouvido, interrompendo minha linha de pensamento.

-Eu tava pensando! – Eu disse com um tom irritado.

-OMG! Sério? Agora me sinto culpada por ter interrompido esse grande milagre. – Dani revirou os olhos.

O que ela quis dizer com isso? Eu sou um gênio! E Dani é do tipo sarcástica, não sei se já deu pra perceber.

-Para de me perturbar.

Por sorte o carrinho de comida chegou e Dani perdeu todo o interesse em mim. Funfact: nós não engordamos. Eu sei que parece estranho, mas é verdade. Nós comemos e comemos e comemos e continuamos com o mesmo peso. Nosso metabolismo está ao nosso favor.

Mesmo assim não entendi porque a Dani ficou tão feliz, quer dizer, era comida de avião. Até eu consigo cozinhar algo melhor, e isso é dizer alguma coisa, eu queimo até agua.

**Dani's POV**

Tá, eu admito que comida de avião não era a melhor coisa do mundo, mas era comida de qualquer jeito. Então me interessa! Eu trocaria muita gente por comida, talvez não a Ana ou a Joana. Eu disse talvez...

Eu tinha acabado de comer meu segundo sanduiche e eu já estava meio satisfeita, então eu voltei a encher o saco da Ana.

- A gente já ta chegando?

- Não Daniela! Já é a quadragésima vez que você me pergunta isso em duas horas. Vai dormir, vai!

- Ta bem... mas antes eu quero saber uma coisa.

- Fala.

- A gente já chegou?

- Eu juro que se você não calar a boca eu te jogo desse avião... sem paraquedas.

Eu sabia do que a Ana era capaz, então achei melhor ir dormir logo de uma vez.

- Dani. Dani. ACORDA FILHA DA MÃE!

Eu dei um pulo. Nós havíamos aterrissado. Finalmente!

- Vamos logo. Não quero sair tarde do aeroporto. – ela me puxou da cadeira – Você sabe como demora para pegar a mala.

- Eu tava tendo um sonho ótimo – eu grunhi – Tomara que roubem sua mala!

Eu levantei e nós fomos correndo até a esteira das malas. Conseguimos achar a minha bem rápido, mas a da Ana havia desaparecido. Nos estávamos a horas procurando a mala dela quando vimos dois garotos aleatórios saindo do aeroporto com a mala dela. Saímos correndo atrás deles. Obvio.

- Ei! Essa mala é minha! – Ana gritou, mas eles pareceram não escutar.

Conseguimos alcança-los depois de alguns segundos correndo, mas estávamos exaustas já que o máximo de exercício que fazíamos era levantamento de garfo.

- Minha amiga disse que essa mala é dela! – eu disse tentando recuperar o folego.

Eles viraram.

* * *

**Obrigada por lerem nossa tentativa de literatura. Infelizmente não conseguimos nos encontrar para escrever tão frequentemente, então os capitulos vão demorar um pouquinho. **  
**Beijo do gordo!**  
**Chupa Jô!**


	2. Na limo

**OIE! Voltamos! Demorou mais foi. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Dani's POV**

-Essa mala é nossa – disse o de bermuda jeans e camisa listrada.

Que garoto sem noção.

De repente a Ana saiu do estado estranho de hipnose em que ela estava (não me perguntem o porquê) e abriu a mala, tirando algo lá de dentro.

-Então agora é moda garotos usarem calcinhas? – ela estava segurando uma calcinha e olhando para cara deles.

O garoto com um topete maneiro parecia estar um pouco envergonhado, e estava evitando fazer contato visual com a gente. Pelo menos esse tinha um pouco de bom senso.

-Bom, eu não gosto muito de calcinhas. Sempre preferi as garotas sem elas.

O topetinho deu um tapa na cabeça do listradinho e Ana começou a rir loucamente.

-Oi, eu sou o Louis. – disse o listradinho, quer dizer Louis.

-E eu Zayn. – disse o outro. Hm, gosto mais de topetinho.

Ana estava fazendo uma cara de "é obvio", mas eu não estava entendendo. Eu juro que nunca vi esses meninos na minha vida.

-Anh, prazer em conhecê-los. Eu sou Dani – apontei para mim mesma – e a esquizofrênica ali é a Ana.

Ela me deu um tapa no braço. Ela parecia meio constrangida com o que eu estava falando pra eles. Estranho.

-Algum problema, Ana? – eu perguntei

-Não. Não mesmo. – ela negou com a cabeça baixa. - Bazinga. – ela sussurrou

-Ok. Então topeti- quer dizer Zayn. Essa mala é da minha amiga. Você poderia nos fazer o grande favor de devolve-la?

-Claro... – enquanto ele estava devolvendo a mala pra Ana, o celular dela tocou.

-Alô. Oi Joana! Não, ainda vai demorar um pouco, a fila da alfandega ta enorme... Como assim tem que ir embora? Não. A gente não tem como ir pra sua casa... Pegar um taxi? A gente não tem dinheiro-... Alô, alô?

A cara dela parecia um pouco desesperada.

-É, acho que a gente vai ter que dormir no aeroporto.

Dramática.

-Você ta me deixando confusa. O que aconteceu?

-A gente vai ter que ficar aqui! Aqui não tem uma cama, eu quero meu colchão! E se a gente não conseguir dinheiro? Vamos morrer de fome!

-Calma, não vamos dormir aqui. Mas antes você precisa me dizer o que aconteceu.

-A Joana cansou de esperar a gente lá fora e foi embora. Ela mandou a gente pegar um taxi, mas acho que ela esqueceu que a gente ta sem dinheiro.

Enquanto ela me dizia essas coisas eu notei o Louis e o topetinho indo lentamente em direção a saída. Esses garotos não vão fugir. Ah não!

-Ei, ei ,ei. Voltem aqui. Isso é culpa de vocês! Se vocês não ficassem teimando e tivessem dado logo a nossa mala ("minha mala"). Que seja. A gente teria ido embora, e eu não estaria aqui olhando pra essas suas caras idiotas!

-Não! Não grita com eles. – parecia até que a Ana ia chorar. Nem sei porque, são só garotos aleatórios que roubaram a mala dela.

-É, não precisa se estressar. Nosso motorista vem nos pegar em... uns dez minutos. Se vocês quiserem a gente pode dar uma carona pra vocês.

-Sim! – Ana gritou, antes mesmo de eu poder processar a proposta.

-Ana, a gente não conhece esses garotos, vai que eles traficam drogas ou alguma coisa assim. Sua mãe não te ensinou que não se deve aceitar ajuda de estranhos?

-Vocês não sabe quem nós somos? – topetinho perguntou, um pouco surpreso.

-Porque saberia... – eu comecei a falar

-Eu sei! – Ana disse – Vocês são perfeitos!

-Obrigado! Eu gosto de reconhecimento pela minha inegável beleza – disse topet- ta eu tenho que parar de chamar ele disso. Disse Zayn.

-Hey, lembra que eu tenho os maiores bíceps! – respondeu Louis.

Ana chegou perto de mim e sussurrou meio alto.

-Os bíceps... a bunda...

Eu corei com a observação dela. Zayn estava tentando conter uma risada enquanto Louis parecia orgulhoso de si mesmo.

-Ela vale mil libras, não é?

-Sua bunda vale mil libras? – eu perguntei extremamente surpresa. Já havia visto maiores, e elas não valiam mil libras.

-Longa historia – disse Zayn – A gente ta ficando sem tempo. Vamos entrar logo na fila.

Nos encaminhamos para a fila (gigantemente enorme) da alfandega. E a nós rimos quando Zayn deu um tapa na bunda do Louis enquanto ele não estava olhando.

**Ana's POV**

Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus! Eu estava em Londres, em uma limusine, com Louis 'The Tommo' Linson e Zayn 'The Badboi' Malik. Ta, agora eu morro feliz.

Tava um silencio meio constrangedor no carro até que o Louis olhou pra Dani, com uma expressão um pouco surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo triste.

-Você realmente não sabe quem nós somos?

-Nope, mas vocês devem ser importantes pra terem um motorista E uma limusine.

-Você SABE quem eles são! – eu gritei meio descontrolada – eles são daquela banda...

-Claro! Aquela que você tem uma obsessão tão grande que chega a não ser saudável, mas que eu não dou a mínima?

-Você é directioner? – perguntou Zayn. Ele falou comigo...

-É...

-Então porque você não esta gritando, ou alguma coisa assim. Normalmente é esse o tratamento que recebemos.

-Eu sei me...

-Vocês não gostariam de ouvir ela gritando. Só não. – Dani me interrompeu.

-Você quer gritar? – Louis perguntou um tanto quanto animado

-Na verdade eu quero, mas não sei se deveria.

-Vá em frente... eu te ajudo.

Nós começamos a gritar muito alto. E continuamos até a Dani fazer uma meia brotar do nada e enfia-la na minha boca. Pelo menos ela estava limpa... eu espero...

-PAREM! – Dani gritou – Eu não aguento mais. E o Zayn já esta quase tendo um colapso nervoso.

Eu olhei pra ele, e ele estava realmente encolhido em um canto da limusine com as mãos nos ouvidos. Tadinho.

-Perai. Como vocês vão levar a gente pra casa? Vocês não sabem onde a gente mora. – a Dani perguntou. Hm, não tinha pensado nisso.

-Bom, agora que nós sabemos que sua amiguinha é nossa fã, e também levando em conta que agora eu sinto a necessidade de fazer você gostar da gente, vamos levar vocês para a casa do meu querido leprachaun, Niall. – disse Louis com um sorriso no rosto.

Melhor. Dia. Eva!

* * *

**Vamos tentar colocar outros capitulos mais rapido.**

**Beijo do gordo!**


	3. Leprechaun e Nando's

**Olá peoples! Esse capitulo nem demorou tanto, né? Acreditem foi um record pra gente hehe.**

**Pra ver as roupas é só tirar todos os espaços e todos os parenteses**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ana's POV**

Não demorou muito pra chegarmos à casa do Niall, eu já estava morrendo de fome mas não quis comentar nada, acho que estava com vergonha, ou simplesmente estava completamente paralisada de estar indo pra casa do _NIALL JAMES HORAN_ sentada do lado do _LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON_ e _ZAYN JAWAAD MALIK. _Eu queria gritar, de novo, mas Zayn tinha acabado de se recuperar dos meus gritos com o Louis então não o fiz.

Quando estávamos no elevador Louis e Zayn estavam se olhando no espelho ate que Louis perguntou.

- Então Ana quem de nós é mais bonito? Eu ou o Zayn?

Acho que o Zayn ficou meio constrangido com a pergunta, mas ele começou a rir.

- Bom... é... os dois... os dois são lindos, não consigo escolher um.

- Fala serio sou muito mais bonito que o bundudo ai, olha pra mim... olha pro meu cabelo... sou simplesmente perfeito

- Ei, só minha bunda vale muito mais que você – disse Louis indignando.

- Então Dani, quem é mais bonito, Zayn ou Louis?

Ela não respondeu, ela simplesmente riu, acho que ela não queria dizer, mas whatever. A porta do elevador abriu e o Louis saiu correndo lá de dentro pra apertar a campainha primeiro.

- E ai caras, demoraram, mas entra ai... – disse Niall abrindo a porta e sendo interrompido por Louis.

- Cara a gente trouxe duas amigas, tudo bem?

- Claro, claro. Mi casa es tu casa.

Eu tava morrendo, simples assim MORRENDO, eu tava dentro da casa do NIALL JAMES HORAM, o irlandês mais lindo de todos os tempos.

Passamos por um corredor cheio de CDs de ouro e de platina que eles ganharam no ultimo ano, Niall abriu outra porta e falou.

- Eles chegaram, e chegaram muito bem acompanhados...

Todos riram.

**Dani's POV**

Meu deus que fome, isso é meio normal de acontecer, mas eu to com muita fome. Pelo menos a gente já chegou na casa do Niall. Ele é bem bonitinho, lindo na verdade.

- Então, qual é o nome de vocês? – o de cachinhos perguntou interrompendo meus pensamentos

- Essa é a Ana, ela é directioner, e essa é a Dani, ela _ainda_não é directioner.

- Louis se você conseguir isso eu nunca mais falo com você.

- Sério Ana? – Perguntei meio desconfiada

- Não, brincadeirinha, nunca faria isso.

Todos riram até que Niall mudou totalmente de assunto.

- Eu to com fome

- Você acabou de comer

- Mas Liam...

- Bom, eu também to com fome. – eu disse interrompendo Niall

- Vamos pro Nando's!

- Boa Ana! É Ana né? Vocês já comeram no Nando's?

- Na verdade não, mas...

- "A primeira coisa que a gente vai fazer quando chegarmos a Londres é ir pro Nando's! E se a gente encontrar o Niall? Ele ama o Nando's!" – eu disse interrompendo Ana com voz de deboche – Ela fala isso toda hora.

- Então vamos pro Nando's. Mas sem gritos, Ana e Louis – Disse Zayn debochando deles.

Louis deu um grito até que Harry tampou a boca dele, e todos saímos pra comer no Nando's.

Quando chegamos lá, Ana estava quase surtando. Eu estava com medo dela pular e agarrar um deles, eu realmente não duvido que ela faça isso, mas tudo bem. Nós sentamos e começamos a ler o cardápio até que o Liam perguntou.

- Já escolheram o que vocês vão pedir?

- Bom... eu não entendi nada desse cardápio.

- E... eu... nem li o cardápio por que a Ana tirou da minha mão.

- Eu escolho o que vocês vão comer então, pode ser? – disse Niall

- Pode – Respondemos juntas

- 7 frangos Peri Peri, por favor – Niall disse rindo – E vocês o que vão querer?

Eu olhei pra ele um tanto quanto surpresa até que ele disse que era brincadeira, o garçom anotou o pedido e foi embora, nesse momento o celular do... acabei de perceber que nunca me falaram o nome do cachinhos acho melhor eu perguntar pra Ana.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Ana gritou tomando um susto com o toque do celular do de Cachinhos

- Amiga qual o nome do moreninho?

- Zayn! Idiota você veio com ele no carro.

- Não, sua anta, o de cachinhos.

- Aahhhh o Harry. Harry Edward Styles, filho da Anne e do Des, tem uma irmã que se chama Gemma, os pais dele se separaram quan...

- Eu pedi o nome, não uma biografia, ok? – falei interrompendo ela.

- Foi mal. Automático.

- Então gente, vocês querem ir numa festa? – Harry falou olhando para os meninos quando desligou o telefone – Anh... Se vocês quiserem vocês podem ir também.

- Não... não, temos que ir pra casa arrumar nossas coisas... – falei não querendo incomodar

- Aahh para, vamos vai ser legal!

- Não Louis, temos mesmo que ir pra casa, a nossa amiga deve estar preocupada com a gente.

- Se ela estivesse já teria ligado, e vocês podem dormir lá em casa e amanha eu levo vocês em casa, pode ser?

- Claro! – Ana gritou tão alto que todos olharam pra gente

- Nossa comida ta chegando, já tava demorando, to morrendo de fome.

- Niall, você só pensa em comida... – Liam falou sendo interrompido pelo garçom que botava as comidas na mesa

Alimento dos deuses! Ou a comida era maravilhosa ou eu estava com muita fome mesmo. Acho que os dois.

Quando todos acabaram de comer Zayn disse:

- Já podemos ir.

- É a primeira vez de vocês em Londres? - Niall perguntou

- É sim. - respondi - Por quê?

- Eu só estava pensando que a gente podia mostrar a cidade pra vocês... Se vocês quiserem é claro.

- A gente quer – Ana falou dessa vez se controlando pra não gritar.

- Acho melhor a gente se separar pra não criar tanto alvoroço.

- Não Liam, eu não quero que vocês se separem... eu quero ficar com todos vocês – Ana disse e todos começaram a rir – Que? Eu disse isso alto? Desculpa, eu só não acho uma boa ideia.

- Mas o Liam tem razão amiga, vai criar muita confusão os cinco juntos.

- Já sei, vamos eu, Harry e Ana pra um lado e Liam, Niall, Zayn e Dani pro outro.

- Você, Harry e Ana não vai dar certo, acho melhor o Liam ir com vocês ele é mais responsável – Disse Zayn pagando a conta.

Nós nos levantamos e foram Louis, Harry, Ana e Liam pra ver o Palácio de Buckingham e eu, Zayn e Niall fomos conhecer a London Eye.

**Ana's POV**

Nossa o Palácio de Buckin... não sei mais o que é lindo, queria morar ai, deve ter uns 150 quartos ou até mais. Imagina o tamanho da piscina desse lugar, deve ser enorme, será que tem um tobogã ai? Acho que não a rainha é velha, né? Imagina as festas que eu poderia dar ai dentro. Como é bom sonhar.

Harry falou que o palácio era chato então nem entramos, em vez disso fomos ao Greenwich Park onde o Liam nos contou uma historia sobre aquele parque, fiquei com pena das flores de lá.

Ficamos lá ate as 16:30 e depois voltamos pra casa do Niall, pois tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar lá as 17:00 pra nos arrumarmos pra festa, nossas malas estavam no carro.

Eu e Dani colocamos roupas lindas, a Dani tava com um vestido lindo, ela não tinha carregado muito no olho, mas também acho que nunca vi a boca dela tão vermelha (Roupa da Dani www . polyvore . com(/)first_party_with_boys/set?id=61691007)

Ja eu tava com o meu vestido favorito ele era bem básico, mas eu amava. Eu tinha pintado meu olho bem preto e colocado um batom bem vermelho (minha roupa www . polyvore . com(/)frist_party_with_boys/set?id=61693241).

Quando saímos Niall gritou lá da cozinha

- Aleluia, vocês estão prontas! Agora podemos ir Harry?

- Am?... é... claro... vocês... estão... estão lindas – Harry falou olhando pra gente, parecia enfeitiçado.

- Obrigada Harry - eu disse corando

- Niall pega ai um balde, o Harry ta quase babando aqui! – Louis falou rindo da cara do Harry

Todos se reuniram na sala então saímos e fomos para a Funky Buddha.

* * *

**Vamos postar o próximo em uns cinco minutos :p**

**A gente ia esperar, mas acabamos desistindo.**

**E pedimos, por favor, por reviews, porque elas podem nos dar inspiração e motivação. **

**Beijo do gordo! **


	4. Funky Buddha

**Veio rápido!**

******Pra ver as roupas é só tirar todos os espaços e parenteses**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Dani's POV**

O Funky Buddha era lindo, nunca tinha ido a um clube tão legal.

Eu e os meninos fomos procurar uma mesa enquanto a Ana e o Louis foram direto para o bar. Conhecendo a Ana soube de primeira que não ia dar certo. Ela é muito fraca pra beber.

- Ei vamos jogar 20 perguntas? – Sugeriu Niall assim que encontramos uma mesa

- É, vamos, é um ótimo jeito de conhecermos pessoas.

- Harry na próxima pode ser mais discreto. - disse Zayn rindo

- Pensei que você estava de olho na amiguinha dela... - disse Niall fazendo os meninos rirem

- Anh? O que tem a Ana? Não entendi a piada. – Eu disse me sentindo excluída – Eu quero fazer parte da conversa.

- Relaxa Dani... Vamos jogar 20 perguntas.

- Ta, mas como se joga?

- Bom... Você faz uma pergunta e todos respondem depois é a vez do próximo. Entendeu?

- Ahh tipo um joguinho da verdade?

- É isso mesmo, eu começo depois a Dani, aí o Niall, Harry e por ultimo o Liam.

- Ta Zayn, vai logo

- Ok, só mais uma coisa. É obrigatório responder tudo, se não a pessoa sai do jogo. Minha pergunta é: "Quando estão em casa sozinhos pra quem vocês ligariam pra te fazer companhia?"

- Ana, ela é minha melhor amiga.

- Sei lá, acho que ligaria pra algum de vocês.

- Acho que pra um amigo, ou amiga.

- Eu ligaria pro Andy ele sempre ta lá em casa.

- Eu ligaria pra alguma garota.

- Claro pegador... - Zayn falou se esticando pra dar um tapa na cabeça do Harry

Depois de algumas rodadas veio a pior pergunta "Dani de nós, com quem você ficaria? E meninos entre a Ana e Dani, qual delas?".

Quem poderia ter feito essa pergunta? Se você chutou Harry então você esta certo.

- Eu ficaria com a Ana, como já foi dito anteriormente.

- Eu... bom...nem conheço vocês direito. – Não quis responder, mas infelizmente o Harry me obrigou – Já que me obrigam... acho que o Niall

- Eu... com a Dani – Niall falou meio envergonhado, não olhou nem na minha cara

- Eu não sei, acho que com as duas, as duas são lindas. - disse Zayn

- Eu... bom... acho que com a... gente olha a Ana e o Louis lá no bar!

Eu simplesmente não acreditei no que vi, a Ana estava beijando. Espera, beijando não. Se agarrando com o Louis, era notável que os dois já estavam completamente bêbados, mas também a Ana fraca do jeito que é, dois goles são mais do que suficiente pra ela ficar totalmente out of line, e o Louis... bom o Louis já é completamente out of line.

- Eae! – Ana gritou interrompendo meus pensamentos – vão dançar ou vão ficar ai conversando?

Eles nem esperaram a gente responder e já saíram pra se pegar na área VIP aproveitando que lá tinha um sofazinho.

**Ana's POV**

Ai meu deus, eu to beijando o Louis.  
Será que é uma boa idéia?  
_Cara é o Louis, se toca._  
Mas eu to me sentindo um pouco errada.  
Ah, quem eu to querendo enganar? Isso ta ótimo!

Depois de mais alguns minutos Louis cortou o beijo.

- Ana quer beber mais? Vou lá pegar alguma coisa, o que você quer?

- Umm, sei lá, pode escolher.

- Hahahah ta bom só um minuto.

Louis nem demorou foi bem rápido na verdade, eu to me sentindo meio mal, mas tenho certeza que daqui a pouco passa.

- Dois Sex on the Beach na mão.

- É bom?

- Eu gosto muito...

- Então eu vou gostar.

- Mas sabe o que eu gosto mais que esse drink? – Louis disse me dando beijos na bochecha e no canto da boca

- Não sei, o que?

- Eu gosto de você. – Ele falou me deitando no sofá e me beijando e beijando...

- Louis... eu... eu to...

**Dani's POV**

Não vou mentir e dizer que não bebemos, porque bebemos. O negocio é que o Liam quase não bebeu nada, bebeu muito pouco mesmo e eu, mesmo tendo bebido um pouquinho mais, ainda estava meio sóbria.

- Acho que já é hora de ir embora, não é?

- Mas Liam... A festa acabou de começar - Niall disse fazendo bico

- Acabou de começar? A gente esta aqui faz umas 6 horas. E não é uma pergunta, é uma ordem. Vamos embora povo.

- Chato - reclamou Zayn - Tudo bem, mas onde estão a Ana e o Louis?

- Não sei. Vou tentar ligar pra ela

E é claro que ela não atendeu a ligação. Ela devia estar muito ocupada para fazer isso, já que ela devia estar engolindo a cara do Louis em algum lugar.

Ao fim nós decidimos ir procurar por eles, e é claro que com 'nós' eu quero dizer eu e o Liam. Ele foi pro bar e eu fui para a área VIP, quando cheguei lá a Ana e o Louis estavam deitados no sofá, imóveis. Provavelmente desmaiados.

Saí correndo atrás do Liam, que era o único sóbrio o bastante no momento. Ele me ajudou a levar os dois para o taxi, e depois botou Zayn, Harry e Niall em outro, pois nenhum de nós estava em condição de dirigir.

Quando chegamos à casa do Louis e do Harry, Ana e Louis estavam meio acordados, então Liam ajudou ele a trocar de roupa enquanto eu ajudava a Ana.

Todos acabamos dormindo por lá mesmo, mas como eu sou uma boa pessoa (ou má, como você quiser) eu decidi que seria uma boa idéia colocar os dois bêbados na mesma cama.

Eu gosto de espalhar caos.

**Ana's POV**

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça muito forte. Vou pedir pra Dani fazer um chá pra mim, talvez assim melhore...

Me espreguicei um pouco até bater em algo solido ao meu lado. Me virei e vi Louis sem camisa olhando pra mim com uma cara tanto confusa como assustada, não muito diferente do meu estado.

Como eu vim parar aqui? Ou melhor, o que aconteceu ontem?

**Louis' POV**

Merda

**Ana's POV**

- Louis... Bom dia. – minha voz estava cheia de apreensão.

- Bom dia... você tem alguma idéia do que aconteceu ontem?

- Não, não lembro de muita coisa. Lembro da gente chegando indo pro bar e bebendo muito e... ai meu deus... acho que a gente se beijou. - eu disse sussurrando a ultima parte.

- Bom Dia, como vão os pombinhos bêbados? –disse Daniela confirmando minha duvida e entrou no quarto junto com o Niall, que estava trazendo café da manhã pra gente

- Eu to morrendo de dor de cabeça, acho que minha cabeça vai explodir amiga, eu vou morrer ta doendo muito.

- Ô sua exagerada é isso que acontece quando uma pessoa que não aguenta beber, bebe. E bebe tanto que desmaia junto com o outro bêbado que estava pegando...

- O que? Você disse que a gente ficou ontem à noite? – Louis disse me olhando com uma cara de desculpas muito fofa

- Sim Louis, vocês ficaram e acho que se vocês não tivessem desmaiado estariam fazendo coisas impróprias ate agora. – Niall deu uma risada e colocou o café em cima da cama.

Eles se dirigiram a porta, mas antes de sair a Dani mandou um tchauzinho com um sorriso muito estranho no rosto.

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, eu não queria. Acho que eu bebi de mais, não queria mesmo desculpa.

- Lou, ta tudo bem, eu também bebi de mais e acabou acontecendo, mas a pergunta é, o que aconteceu? E porque você ta sem camisa?

- Eu não sei... Será que a gente...

- Não. Tenho certeza que não.

- Ótimo, que susto. Anh... Não sei você, mas eu to morrendo de fome.

- Também estou. Ah, e por acaso você viu meu celular por aí?

- Não – ele disse olhando pro lado – Espera, não é aquele ali? Em cima da mesa.

Levantei e peguei meu celular, assim que desbloqueei ele, vi que a Joana tinha me ligado uma 50 vezes. Decidi que ia conseguir lidar melhor com ela de barriga cheia, então comi um pão e desci pra falar com a Dani. Na sala, estavam todos eles assistindo Toy Story. Chamei a Dani e ligamos pra Joana.

**_*Ligação ON*_**

- Ana, Dani, onde vocês estão? – Joana perguntou gritando

- Na casa do Louis

- Quem é Louis?

- Longa historia

- Podia ter ligado, ter avisado, fiquei preocupada, vocês não apareceram o dia inteiro e quando eu ligo vocês não atendem.

- Ta desculpa, a gente já ta indo pra casa, relaxa.

- Ok, vem pra casa agora, eu to mandando.

- Joana ta achando que é quem? Minha mãe? A gente já ta indo. Agora tenho que desligar beijos.

- Sem beijos. Tragam esses seus corpos pra dentro dessa casa agora! Tchau!

**_*Ligação OFF*_**

- Temos que ir. Ana sobe e troca de roupa, vou chamar o taxi.

- Taxi? Eu levo vocês. – Harry ofereceu carona

- Não precisa, a gente vai de taxi.

- Não a gente vai levar vocês.

- Ta bom, já que insistem.

Como se fosse ser um grande sacrifício pra mim passar um pouco mais de tempo com o Harry. Pftt, com certeza.

Depois de uns trinta minutos eu desci e o Harry e a Dani estavam colocando as malas dentro do carro. Nosso apartamento era perto do deles, então ele nos deixou rápido e voltou pra casa. Nós entramos e a Joana já veio pra cima da gente.

**Joana's POV**

Elas finalmente chegaram, fiquei muito preocupada com essas loucas, achei que elas tinham se perdido em Londres e foram parar em outra cidade ou coisa parecida. Com elas eu não me surpreenderia por nada.

- Então, o que vocês fizeram ontem?

- Bom, antes ou depois de você ter abandonado a gente no aeropor...

- A gente conheceu o One Direction, eles são uns lindos, são uns fofos, nada que eu já não sabia, mas agora eu vi eles, encostei neles, abracei eles...

- Beijou ele...

- Cala a boca Daniela.

- O que? Você beijou alguém do One Direction?

- Beijou e ainda desmaiou junto com ele.

- Ah é falando em desmaio, tem um remédio pra dor de cabeça ai?

- Claro.

Eu dei o remédio pra Ana e elas continuaram me falando tudo o que aconteceu ontem com elas, eu realmente achei que elas estavam ficando malucas até o celular da Dani tocar.

- Que foi? Quem era? Eram os meninos?

- Sim, eram os meninos. Eles só queriam saber se a gente gostaria de ir num parque que abriram aqui essa semana, eu disse que ia falar com vocês e ligava pra eles de volta.

Antes da gente perceber a Ana já tava com o telefone na mão ligando pra eles e confirmando que a gente ia ao parque.

- Eles vão nos pegar aqui meio dia acho melhor a gente ir se arrumar logo, já são 10:30 e a gente demora um pouco pra fazer isso, então vamos logo não quero deixar eles esperando. OMG! Vou sair com eles de novo. Não consigo acreditar, acho que vou morrer, vou desmaiar. Se eu desmaiar você me segura Dani?

- Claro Ana, claro.

A Ana se jogou em cima dela, mas a Dani simplesmente deu um passo para o lado, o que fez a Ana cair no chão fazendo um barulho muito alto.

- Valeu Daniela, confio em você agora mais do que nunca.

- Para de drama e vamos logo.

Já eram 11:30 e eu e a Dani já estávamos prontas e nada da Ana aparecer. Foi quando ouvimos um grito muito alto vindo do quarto da Ana, não devia ser nada muito importante, por que aquela exagerada sempre grita por tudo.

- Joana, Dani me ajudem, por favor, eu não sei que roupa usar.

- Qual o seu problema? Os meninos já estão chegando!

É acho que pela primeira vez era algo importante mesmo, ou meio importante. Ela ainda não estava pronta e os meninos já estavam chegando. Eles tinham acabado de ligar pra avisar que já tinham saído de casa.

As roupas dela estavam todas jogadas em cima da cama. Peguei um short e uma blusa e mandei ela colocar. Como essa garota é lerda, não consegue nem se arrumar sozinha.

Dani estava com uma blusa do Bob Esponja e um short jeans normal. Só ela mesmo pra ficar linda com uma blusa do Bob Esponja (Roupa da www . polyvore . com(/)at_park/set?id=61891428)

E eu estava com uma blusa xadrez simples e um short jeans (Roupa da Joana www. polyvore. com(/)at_park/set?id=61891334).

Os garotos chegaram e a Ana ainda não estava pronta, a Dani desceu e ficou na sala enquanto eu ajudava a Ana se arrumar. Finalmente consegui fazer a Ana se apressar e descer. Ela estava com uma blusa muito bonita e um short arco íris que eu escolhi (Roupa da Ana www . polyvore. com(/)at_park/set?id=61891231)

- Sempre atrasada né Ana? – Louis falou rindo

- Ei, é difícil escolher uma roupa ta?

- Mas você faz isso muito bem. – Harry piscou para Ana e ela riu

- Tirando o fato de que fui eu que escolhi, mas tudo bem...

Todos nós rimos.

- Ah é! Gente essa é a Joana. É ela que cedeu essa casa pra gente morar. - A Dani me apresentou para todos. Pois é o que sai nas revistas não é Photoshop mesmo, como eles conseguem ser tão bonitos... Ao mesmo tempo?

- Anh... É, vocês meio que invadiram, né?

- Cala a boca, você ama a gente - Ana disse me empurrando em direção a porta

Depois disso todos fomos para os carros. Ana foi no carro do Harry com o Louis e Zayn, e eu e a Dani fomos no carro do Liam com o Niall.

* * *

**Deixem reviews, por favor! Elas ajudam a gente a ver se tem alguma coisa que não esta agradando. Precisamos de opinião**

**Ah e favoritem também, nos deixa felizes :D**

**BEIJO DO GORDO!**


	5. O parque

**Aviso prévio: Esse capítulo vai ser longo**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Joana's POV**

O carro dele era maravilhoso. Quem me dera ter dinheiro o bastante para comprar um assim.

- Então Joana, você mora aqui há quanto tempo? - Liam me perguntou.

- Não muito tempo. Uns dois ou três meses.

- É muito legal de a sua parte deixar as meninas morarem com você. - Niall disse.

- É, legal ate demais. - eu murmurei.

Ficamos conversando por mais algum tempo, nos conhecendo melhor. E tudo estava correndo bem até que Liam falou que talvez demorasse um pouco para chegar, por causa do transito e também porque o parque era um pouco longe.

A partir desse momento eu já sabia que a Dani ia fazer alguma coisa idiota.

- Como assim vai demorar? Vai demorar muito?

- Não Dani. É só que tem mais transito do que eu esperava. Em uma hora mais ou menos a gente chega. - Liam tentou acalmá-la.

Passamos os seguintes 5 minutos em um maravilhoso silencio, talvez ela não fosse fazer nada, talvez fosse só um mau pressentimento.

- To entediada.

Os meninos riram da incapacidade dela de ficar quieta. Isso mesmo riam enquanto vocês podem. Logo eles iam perceber que não era uma coisa engraçada, e sim extremamente irritante.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? - eu perguntei.

Ela ficou calada olhando para o chão por mais alguns minutos.

- Ah! Eu tive uma idéia! - ela falou animada demais pro meu gosto.

- O que? - Niall perguntou.

- Porque a gente não canta uma música?

- Que tipo de música? - Liam perguntou não tirando os olhos da estrada.

- Aquelas músicas de viajem, sabe? Eu começo. Joana roubou pão na casa do João...

Eu quero morrer. Agora.

**Ana's POV**

Ok, eu vou passar mais de uma hora sozinha em um carro com os meninos. Tudo bem sem pânico. Aja normalmente.

- Como você conheceu as meninas, Ana? - Zayn perguntou do nada.

- Nós estudávamos na mesma escola. Eu fiquei próxima da Dani muito rápido, eu a conheci e, literalmente, uma semana depois a chamei para ir à minha casa. Já a Joana se aproximou aos poucos, mas acabou chegando.

- Ah. Eu estava esperando uma história com muita discórdia, cheia de tapas, roubo de namorados e chantagem até que todos percebessem que amizade é a melhor saída para tudo. Isso seria interessante. - Louis disse com um brilho de loucura nos olhos. Nunca duvidarei que esse menino tem algum problema.

- Não, foi um pouco mais simples Louis.

- E porque vocês vieram para cá? - Harry perguntou.

- Motivos diferentes. Eu fui aceita em uma faculdade de artes aqui em Londres, eu quero ser atriz. A Joana acabou de sair da faculdade de moda, ela pretende abrir uma loja aqui. E eu acho que vai fazer muito sucesso, porque as coisas que ela desenha são lindas. Eu compraria se visse na vitrine.

- Espera, ela já terminou a faculdade? Quantos anos ela tem? - Louis perguntou confuso.

- Já. Ela tem 21, mas eu e a Dani temos 18.

- Ela é mais velha que eu? Wow. - Louis disse surpreso.

- E a Dani, o que ela veio fazer aqui? - Zayn perguntou.

- A Dani não vai fazer faculdade por enquanto. Ela quer ser escritora, e como ela adora a Inglaterra, veio para ter inspiração, ou alguma coisa assim.

Continuamos conversando por um tempo. Na verdade foram eles me fazendo perguntas sobre a minha vida, e eu perguntando sobre a deles de volta. Ignorando completamente o fato de que eu já sabia todas as respostas.

- E esse parque que estamos indo, como ele é? - eu perguntei.

- É um parque de diversões comum, com montanhas russas, rodas gigantes e algumas daquelas barracas de ganhar bichos de pelúcia.

- Eu adoro essas barracas!

- Talvez eu possa ganhar alguma coisa para você quando chegarmos lá. - Harry sussurrou sorrindo de lado.

Eu corei, mas por sorte Louis foi o único a perceber. Fiquei o resto do caminho calada, e sim eu também fiquei surpresa por conseguir.

Finalmente chegamos ao tal parque, e era maravilhoso. Do lado de fora eu conseguia ver uma roda gigante e também ouvia os gritos vindos da montanha russa. Isso ia ser demais.

Avistamos os outros bem na entrada do parque, a Joana estava com uma cara impagável, nem consegui me segurar e comecei a rir. A Dani estava com um sorriso no rosto como uma criancinha, admirando a montanha russa, e eu não estava muito diferente dela.

- Que cara é essa? - eu perguntei rindo. - Parece até que você foi torturada.

- Não foi muito diferente de tortura... - ela murmurou enquanto ia para a fila dos ingressos.

Eu a segui e também entrei na fila. Como éramos um grupo grande conseguimos comprar um pacote com todas as atrações pela metade do preço, o que foi bom porque eu estou quase sem dinheiro.

- Gente, eu quero ir na roda gigante primeiro, por favor! - Dani fez uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado tentando convencer a gente.

- Eu estava pensando em irmos primeiro nas barraquinhas de prêmios, pra depois ir nas atrações grandes. - Liam disse.

- Mas... mas eu quero ir...

- Eu vou com ela, gente. - Niall se ofereceu. - Encontramos vocês na barraca dos dardos, o que acham?

Todos concordaram, Dani deu um gritinho e saiu correndo em direção a roda gigante puxando o Niall pela mão. Não o deixamos em boas mãos, tomara que ela não mate ele...

- Pras barracas então.

Eu fui direto para o estande onde tem aquelas bolinhas que você tem que derrubar, sempre adorei aquilo.

Tentei varias vezes, mas não estava conseguindo, e estava ficado cada vez mais frustrada.

- Quer ajuda?

Eu me assustei e me virei de pressa só para ver o Harry parado na minha frente com um sorriso de lado no rosto. Bom, eu queria ganhar alguma coisa, então já que ele esta se oferecendo.

- Claro. - falei entregando as bolinhas para ele.

Ele conseguiu acertar todas na primeira tentativa. Não duvidava que ele conseguiria, só não achei que seria de primeira.

- Pra você. - ele disse me entregando um urso de pelúcia enorme.

Eu senti que estava corando, então me escondi atrás do urso por alguns instantes. Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou ate outra barraca ali perto. Pelo fato de que ele estava segurando minha mão, eu demorei um pouco para perceber onde nos estávamos. Bem na frente de uma daquelas coisas de medir força. Naquelas que você bate com um martelo.

- Eu consigo fazer o sino subir tudo. - disse Harry se gabando.

- Duvido. - eu o desafiei.

Na verdade não duvidava, mas ele não precisava saber disso. É esse o tratamento que se ganha por ser exibido.

Ele pegou o martelo e bateu na base com toda a força que tinha, e não é que ele conseguiu mesmo fazer o sino chegar ao topo. Ele virou para mim com um sorriso no rosto e um olhar de "eu disse".

Hm, aposto que ele malha.

**Dani's POV**

- A fila ta muito grande, Niall.

- Você quer voltar? - ele perguntou um pouco surpreso.

- Não, nem pensar. Nós vamos nessa coisa nem que demore horas.

Entramos na fila e esperamos um pouco em silencio, porém como todos sabem, eu não suporto silencio.

- Então, aparentemente você é de uma banda mundialmente famosa. Não devia estar fazendo shows ou alguma coisa assim? - eu perguntei curiosa.

- Estamos de 'férias', quer dizer, quase nunca temos tempo livre para família e amigos, então de vez em quando tiramos uma folga.

Continuamos conversando e nos conhecendo melhor até nossa vez na fila chegar. Eu adorava rodas gigantes, desde pequena, sempre as achei demais.

Entramos na roda gigante e nos sentamos no banco. Começamos a subir, e subir e subir até chegarmos lá em cima. Olhei pela janela e vi todas as coisas no parque super pequenas, pareciam até de brinquedo.

Tentei puxar assunto de novo, mas ele estava me dando respostas monossilábicas e ficava olhando para os seus pés, com as bochechas rosadas. Aparentemente ele é um pouco tímido. Tudo bem eu sei lidar com isso... Eu acho.

- Algum problema? - eu perguntei.

Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça e continuou olhando para baixo. Eu comecei a pensar no que poderia estar incomodando ele quando percebi que ele estava lentamente tentando chegar mais perto de mim, mas estava hesitante, então dei uma ajudinha e deslizei pelo banco até ficar bem ao lado dele.

Ele levantou a cabeça e eu sorri para ele, e ainda recebi um sorriso de volta, assim está melhor.

**Joana's POV**

- Então, onde vamos primeiro? - Zayn perguntou.

- Que tal ali? - disse Louis apontando para um grande brinquedo azul.

- Você sabe que isso é para crianças menores de sete anos, não sabe? - eu perguntei.

- Mas parece ser tão legal...

- Ok, ignorando o pequeno episódio dele. - Liam interrompeu-o. - O que vocês acham de irmos logo para o estande dos dardos?

- É uma boa idéia, assim a gente já vai estar lá quando os outros chegarem. - eu concordei.

- Tudo bem, vamos. - Louis concordou. - Estraga prazeres.

Enquanto estávamos indo em direção aos dardos, senti minha barriga roncar. Pensando bem não comia faz um bom tempo, já que fiquei uma noite inteira preocupada com as meninas e não tinha tomado café da manha.

- Eu to com fome.

- Ali tem uma barraquinha de cachorro quente. Posso te acompanhar se você quiser - Liam se ofereceu.

- Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia deixar os dois soltos e sem companhia? - eu sussurrei para ele.

- Zayn tem um pouco de bom senso, não se preocupe.

Entramos na fila e enquanto esperávamos, eu estava olhando o cardápio procurando pelo maior cachorro quente que eles tivessem. Eu estava faminta.

- O que vai querer? - O atendente perguntou.

- Um número 3, por favor, com muito ketchup.

- Ok, isso vai ser cinco libras.

Eu peguei o dinheiro para pagar, mas fui impedida de estender meu braço pelo Liam. O que ele pensa que esta fazendo?

- Eu preciso pagar Liam.

- Eu pago pra você.

- Nem pensar. - eu neguei. - Eu tenho dinheiro, por que não posso pagar?

- Por que um cavalheiro sempre paga.

- Liam, não.

Ele saiu do caminho e eu estiquei o braço em direção ao atendente.

- Aí meu deus, o que é aquilo? - ele exclamou, me distraindo e fazendo eu abaixar o braço.

- O que? - eu disse, me virando rapidamente.

- Ah, nada.

Ele saiu, e foi sentar em uma mesa ali perto. Eu reparei que ainda não tinha pagado pelo cachorro quente, então dei a volta e passei o dinheiro para o atendente.

- Não precisa pagar. - ele disse.

- Como assim? - perguntei confusa. Ele ia me deixar comer de graça?

- Seu amigo já pagou pela sua comida. - ele disse apontando para Liam.

O que? Eu mandei ele ficar quieto! Porque as pessoas simplesmente não obedecem? Assim minha vida seria bem mais fácil.

Eu fui rapidamente em direção a mesa, e coloquei a bandeja tão forte em cima dela que quase derrubei minha bebida. Ele estava sentado, simplesmente sorrindo pra mim.

Por que eu falo com essas pessoas?

- Eu mandei você não pagar, que parte disso você não entendeu?

- A parte do "não pagar". - ele disse rindo. - Já era, eu já paguei. Então sente-se e aproveite sua refeição.

Só não continuei brigando com ele porque eu estava com fome, e porque ele tinha uma cara que mais parecia a de um filhote.

- Não pense que vou esquecer isso... - eu murmurei.

Eu comi tudo que pedi e joguei os papéis que sobraram no lixo. Depois fomos para o estande dos dardos para ver se os outros já haviam chegado.

Quando chegamos, vimos que ninguém estava lá, nem mesmo Louis e Zayn. Onde será que esses garotos se meteram?

Nesse momento eu ouvi um grito animado vindo daquele brinquedo que Louis estava admirando mais cedo, e percebi que a voz do grito era grossa demais para ser a de uma criança.

- Eu não acredito nisso. - Eu disse incrédula. - Liam, vem comigo.

Saímos correndo até chegarmos ao tal brinquedo, e lá estavam os meninos, os dois descendo por um tobogã espiral, os gritos eram deles.

- Saiam daí agora! - Liam gritou. - Deixem as crianças pequenas brincarem.

- Mas é divertido. - Zayn disse enquanto vinha em nossa direção.

- Achei que você tinha dito que ele tinha bom senso. - eu disse.

- Na verdade, eu disse que ele tem um pouco, mas aparentemente não foi dessa vez que o bom senso agiu, né? - ele disse sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, eu admito que isso foi muito engraçado. - eu disse rindo. - Bom, crianças, agora é hora de ir encontrar os outros.

Fomos ao ponto de encontro, e Niall e Dani já estavam lá esperando. Os dois estavam conversando e rindo enquanto estouravam os balões com os dardos.

- O Harry e a Ana estão com vocês? - Dani perguntou quando eu cheguei perto dela

- Achei que estivessem com vocês.

- Não. - Niall negou.

- Não se preocupem com eles, são bem crescidinhos. - Zayn disse. - Vamos fazer alguma coisa, e na hora de ir embora, ligamos para eles.

Aceitamos a proposta e fomos procurar algo para fazer.

**Dani's POV**

Fomos em tantas coisas que até perdi a conta, esse dia estava sendo o melhor da minha vida, adoro parques de diversão!

No momento estávamos esperando na fila para entrar em uma montanha russa, e eu estava sentindo que seria uma das boas.

Chegou a nossa vez e eu fiquei com Louis, Zayn e Niall no carrinho da frente, Liam e Joana estavam no carrinho bem atrás da gente. Começamos a subir e acelerar até chegarmos ao topo, e a decida foi definitivamente a coisa mais divertida da minha existência, principalmente por que o Zayn estava gritando como uma garotinha.

Algum tempo depois o carrinho parou, e saímos de lá. Olhei para trás bem a tempo de ver a Joana, com uma cara apavorada, agarrada ao braço do Liam enquanto ele estava com um sorriso no rosto.

Quando estávamos descendo as escadas da área de saída, Zayn saiu correndo. Fiquei curiosa para ver onde ele estava indo, então o segui. Ele continuou correndo ate chegar a um banheiro químico que estava ali perto.

- Zayn, você esta bem? - eu perguntei do lado de fora.

A única resposta que tive foi um barulho horrível, parecia que ele estava morrendo. Vi os outros correndo até onde eu estava.

- Ele esta bem? - Niall perguntou bem na hora que Zayn saiu do banheiro químico.

Ele estava com o rosto um pouco esverdeado e seu perfeito topete tinha se desmanchado um pouco.

- Acho melhor a gente ir embora. - Louis sugeriu.

- Também acho uma boa ideia, alguém liga pra Ana ou pro Harry. - Zayn concordou.

Peguei meu celular e liguei pra Ana. Ficou tocando, mas ninguém atendia. Tentei o celular do Harry e a mesma coisa aconteceu. Andei um pouco para ver se os encontrava e como não deu certo, tentei ligar para Ana de novo, segundos depois ouvi o toque do celular dela e segui o som. O toque ficou cada vez mais alto até eu chegar a um lugar sem saída, só para encontrar os dois encostados na parede se beijando.

Por favor, não tenho tempo pra isso.

- EI! Os dois podem parar? A gente ta indo embora.

Eles se separam rapidamente com as bochechas igualmente coradas.

Ser inconveniente, minha melhor qualidade.

**Ana's POV**

Ok, isso foi um pouco vergonhoso.

Dani foi embora, nos deixando sozinhos outra vez, Harry olhou para mim sorrindo.

- Onde estávamos?

- A gente tem que ir embora, Harry.

Eu o puxei pela mão e o levei até onde os outros estavam, Zayn parecia meio mal. Deve ser por isso que estamos indo embora mais cedo.

Entramos no carro e fomos para casa. Demorou muito menos dessa vez pelo fato de a estrada estar totalmente deserta.

Chegamos ao apartamento, mas em vez de subir esperei por Harry, pois ele disse que queria falar comigo.

Quando achei que todos tinham subido fui falar com ele, por que aparentemente era algo secreto.

- O que foi, Harry?

- Bom, eu estava pensando. Eu gostei de passar o dia com você hoje. Não só o final, mesmo que tenha sido ótimo, mas o dia inteiro. O que eu quero dizer é que gosto de passar tempo com você, então... Quer sair comigo? - ele parecia meio hesitante.

- Claro, eu adoraria - eu sorri.

- Não, você não adoraria nada a menos que eu deixe que você adore. - Dani disse, aparecendo do nada.

- Achei que você tivesse subido - eu disse. - E você não tem que me dar permissão, eu já aceitei.

Ela me puxou para o lado e começou a sussurrar.

- Olha, uma coisa que eu me lembro de ter ouvido você falar sobre eles, é que o Harry é o 'pegador' da banda. Eu só não quero que ele te machuque. - ela disse parecendo preocupada.

- Fica tranquila, porque se ele fizer alguma coisa, eu mesma vou fazer com que ele se arrependa. - eu disse sorrindo.

- Ok, tudo bem. - ela disse em um tom mais alto. - Mas eu to de olho em você.

Harry parecia um pouco surpreso.

Ela foi embora e Harry olhou para mim

- Isso foi estranho...

- Com certeza. - eu ri. - Vamos, está ficando frio.

- Mas você vai ou não sair comigo?

- É obvio que vou. - eu disse sorrindo.

Eu ia provar que a Dani estava errada.

* * *

**ATENÇÃO POR FAVOR!**

**Apreciamos a chegada de reviews :D**

**Obrigada pela atenção.**

**Beijo do gordo!**


	6. Coisas proibidas (por pessoas chatas)

**Olá! Esse cap ta ainda maior que o ultimo, tomara que a gente continue fazendo caps maiores e maiores lol**

**Lembrem de tirar os espaços e os parentese se quiserem ver as roupas.**

**Anyways**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Dani's POV**

Já fazia três dias que não víamos os meninos, bom, na verdade só eu e a Joana, porque a Ana passava o dia inteiro no Skype com o Harry e ocasionalmente com o Louis.

Eu admito que sentia saudade deles, e do Niall... E deles. A Joana parecia indiferente quanto à situação, mas eu sei que um deles mexeu com ela, não tinha certeza de qual deles havia sido, mas tinha acontecido, ou ela não estaria tão ausente.

Finalmente reuni a coragem de sair da cama quando senti um aroma dos deuses vindo da cozinha. Bacon, sempre aguça meus sentidos.

- Bom dia, Baco- quer dizer, Joana.

- Bom dia. – ela disse enchendo meu prato de bacon. Humm...

- A Ana já desceu? - eu perguntei de boca cheia.

- Já desceu, e já subiu. Adivinha o que ela ta fazendo.

- O que poderia ser? – falei sarcasticamente – Vou lá em cima rapidinho.

- Não, deixa a menina em paz. – ela me repreendeu.

- Você não sabe o que vou fazer...

Subi correndo e abri a porta do quarto dando o grito mais alto que eu conseguia.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Ana gritou.

- Todos – eu falei me sentando na cama. – Oi Harry!

- Oi, tem alguém aqui querendo falar com você. – Harry disse – Espera um segundo, eu vou chamar ele.

Será que é o Niall, tomara que seja ele...

- Oie! – Zayn apareceu na tela. Então não era o Niall.

Tentei não parecer decepcionada e comecei a conversar com ele normalmente.

- Zayn, me faz um favor? Chama o Niall, acho que a Dani vai ficar mais feliz se estiver falando com ele. Sem ofensas.

Ah não, ela não fez isso.

Zayn saiu da tela e voltou com Niall e Harry. Bom, talvez a Ana não fez algo tão ruim assim. Mas vai ter vingança, ah vai.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo até que tive uma brilhante ideia, já sabia como me vingar.

- Harry, sabe de uma coisa? Já faz um tempo que a Ana fica insistindo em um determinado assunto, e eu acho que esse assunto é do seu interesse. – disse sorrindo maleficamente, enquanto Ana me encarava.

-Ah é? Qual? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Ela nunca cala a boca, fica o dia inteiro falando sobre vo-

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, fui derrubada da cama por Ana. Ficamos rolando e brigando no chão até que consegui me soltar e sentar na cama de novo. Peguei o laptop para falar com eles, mas a ligação tinha caído e nós tínhamos perdido o sinal da internet. Ótimo, era isso mesmo que eu precisava...

Descemos para a cozinha onde Joana estava comendo o bacon que sobrou. Sinceramente não era muito, porque eu havia devorado praticamente tudo o que ela cozinhou.

- Foi sua culpa! – Ana gritou de repente.

- Minha? – eu perguntei – Foi você que tentou me envergonhar primeiro, eu só retribui.

- Não tentei te envergonhar, tentei te deixar feliz!  
- Então, eu devolvi o favor!

- Eu não disse pro Niall que você não para de falar dele! – ela gritou.

- Mas eu não falo dele. – eu respondi. Bom, eu não falo dele em voz alta.

- Eu não perguntei! – Ana saiu da cozinha bufando.

Eu me sentei ao lado da Joana e peguei o prato dela. Nesse momento ouvi a porta do quarto da Ana batendo.

O que houve? – Joana perguntou.

- A Ana esta sendo exagerada de novo, ignora, daqui a pouco passa.

**Ana's POV**

Assim que entrei no meu quarto tentei conectar a internet novamente, mas nada funcionava. Depois de um tempo acabei desistindo.

Desci ate a sala e vi Joana e Daniela sentadas no sofá. Peguei meu laptop e fui em direção à porta.

- Vou pro Starbucks, lá tem internet.

- Eu vou com você. – Dani disse se levantando e correndo até a porta.

- La fora esta frio, peguem um casaco. – disse Joana sendo completamente ignorada por nós.

- Não vai não! – eu gritei.

- Vou sim!

- Levem um casaco.

Abrimos a porta e saímos de casa, só para percebermos que estava um gelo do lado de fora.

Tocamos a campainha, e esperamos a Joana abrir a porta.

- Ta frio. – eu disse

- Pega um casaco pra gente? – Dani pediu.

- Achei que vocês iam voltar. – Joana nos entregou os casacos e nós saímos novamente.

Subimos a rua, agora quentinhas, conversando, já tendo esquecido completamente a discussão que havia acontecido anteriormente.

Comecei a ouvir alguém buzinando constantemente, mas ignorei e continuei meu caminho para a Starbucks.

- Ei! – ouvi uma voz gritando. Hm, uma voz conhecida.

Me virei para ver quem era e me deparei com Harry e Niall dentro um carro. Bela surpresa.

- Querem uma carona? – Niall gritou

- Claro. – Dani disse.

Entramos no carro. Estávamos voltando antes do que eu esperava. E tive uma boa surpresa, durante o caminho Harry passou os braços pelos meus ombros, e ficamos abraçados até chegar em casa. Eu estava subindo quando...

- Espera! - Harry me puxou me encostando no carro.

- Fala Hazza.  
- Espera os lerdos entrarem.

Percebi que Niall e Dani estavam esperando por nós perto da porta.

- Vocês não v- deixa pra lá. Voltem a fazer o que estavam fazendo... - Dani se tocou e jogou Niall pra dentro de casa. Aquele irlandês é lerdo mesmo, ou só faz isso pra provocar?

- A gente podia adiantar nosso encontro pra hoje a noite, não acha?

- Acho, mas não tenho roupa. E onde a gente vai?

- Vamos num restaurante japonês aqui perto e depois... Bom você que escolhe.

- Ta, acho que posso resolver meu problema roupastico (essa palavra existe?) aqui, mas o restaurante é chique? Que roupa eu ponho?

- Você não disse que resolvia esse problema sozinha? Põe um vestido que você vai ficar linda. Mais linda do que já é. Mas agora temos um assunto pra resolver que não nos deixaram acabar no parque - Harry me olhou com um sorriso safado, mas me fiz de desentendida.

- Que assunto Harry?

Ele começou a me beijar lenta e sedutoramente e beijando meu pescoço as vezes, até que a estraga prazeres número 2 apareceu (sim, número 2, porque a Dani já é a número 1).

- Para dentro, os dois! AGORA! - ela gritou 'agora' tão alto que eu jurava que toda neve do telhado ia cair em cima da gente, como nos filmes.

Harry segurou minha mão e fomos pra dentro fuzilando a Joana com os olhos. Nos deitamos juntos no chão da sala, mas não ficamos muito tempo, pois eles estavam vendo um filme muito chato de romance, e eu odeio romance.

- Harry quer ir lá no meu quarto jogar algum jogo, ou ver um filme melhor?

- Claro - Harry se levantou do chão com um pulo e me ajudou a levantar.

Já estávamos subindo as escadas, quase chegando ao meu quarto. Jurava que dessa vez a Joana não ia estragar meu clima com o Harry, até que eu ouvi lá de baixo a Joana gritando.

- Podem ficar aí em cima, mas quero a porta aberta!  
- Claro, mamãe. - disse batendo a porta do meu quarto com toda a força possível e trancando com a chave.

- Precisava trancar?

- Ou tranca, ou vamos ficar com a porta aberta. - falei encarando Harry maliciosamente

**Joana's POV**

Não, eu não sou chata ta? Eu só cuido delas, elas são muito novas pra ficarem com um garoto no quarto.

Eles já estavam subindo até que eu gritei:

- Podem ficar ai em cima, mas quero a porta aberta!

- Claro, mamãe - ela me respondeu batendo a porta com força.

- Deixa ela, Joaninha! - Dani falou gargalhando - ela já ta bem grandinha, e acho que o Harry não vai matar ou estuprar ela, relaxa!

O que? Ela fala em estupro e quer que eu fique calma? Ok, ok, Joana relaxa, a Ana e o Harry já estão bem grandinhos. Eu acho, eu espero...

**Harry's POV**

Não. Assim não da. O jeito que ela me olha, como ela fala comigo, assim eu não consigo.

O problema é que eu tinha prometido pro Lou que não ia fazer nada com ela antes da gente se conhecer melhor, mas assim não da!

- Ana, acho melhor abrirmos a porta... - eu falei tentando me desviar daquele olhar predador.

- Acha mesmo?

Ela veio se aproximando, e eu fui me aproximando. Bom, fomos nos aproximando, até que eu a empurrei na cama.

Acho que uns beijinhos não vão matar ninguém, mas eu juro só uns beijinhos. _E que beijinhos_.

Eu não tava mais aguentando (Maldito Tomlinson e seu extinto protetor).

Acho melhor parar agora.

- Ana... acho melhor... eu ir pra casa... tenho que me arrumar e... - falei tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Tem que...

- Tenho que - vai Styles, pensa em alguma coisa rápido! – pegar... dinheiro no banco! É, isso mesmo. Pegar dinheiro no banco.

- Ta, tenho que me arrumar também, e isso, as vezes, demora um pouco... Vou te levar lá embaixo.

Ela abriu a porta e eu a abracei por trás dando pequenos e leves beijos em sua nuca. Descemos as escadas e fomos até a porta abraçados.

- Vamos Niall! – eu disse.

- Mas já? Fica mais um pouco, eu sei que você quer! - Não me provoca irlandês maldito, eu acabo com a sua raça.

- Anda Niall.

**Ana's POV**

O que foi isso, to sem ar até agora. Quando eles saíram subi correndo e fui direto tomar banho, só para evitar aquelas perguntinhas um tanto quanto constrangedoras das duas chatas que moram comigo.

Mesmo assim não deu muito certo, porque assim que sai do banho Dani estava sentada na minha cama vendo Tv.

- Toma escolhi pra você. - Dani falou apontando pra um vestido esticado na cadeira. - Agora me fala tudo! O que aconteceu aqui nesse quarto? Essa cama ta toda bagunçada e não fui eu!

- Não aconteceu nada, a gente se beijou só isso – eu tentei desconversar, mas a Dani me olhou com uma cara de "eu sei que tem mais".

- Tudo bem, eu falo. Dani aquele garoto beija muito bem, to sem ar até agora eu juro! Não tava mais aguentando só beijar ele... Sorte que ele falou que tinha que ir pra casa, se não _eu_ ia ter que mandar ele ir pra casa!

- Até parece que você faria isso... Você ia devorar ele aqui mesmo! Não ia pensar duas vezes. Eu te conheço Ana. - Dani zoava da minha cara.

- Fica quieta garota! Você acha que eu não sei que você queria fazer a mesma coisa com o Niall?

- Não, claro que não, a gente mal se conhece. Você sabe o que eu acho disso... você e o Harry tão indo rápido demais!

- Já disse que não rolou nada! E não vai rolar... Não agora... - meu celular tocou, tinha recebido uma mensagem - Mensagem do Harry!

- Me deixa ver! Me deixa ver! - Dani falou dando pulinhos.

- Ele vai me pegar hoje às 8h. Que horas são?

- Ana já são 7:30! Põe o vestido que eu te ajudo com o resto!

Dani me maquiou e prendeu meu cabelo de um jeito muito fofo. (Roupa da Ana - www . polyvore . com(/)cgi(/)set?id=64264491) Quando Harry chegou, eu ainda não estava pronta, então ele entrou e ficou na sala com a Joana. Tomei muito cuidado para não demorar muito, sabe lá o que a Joana vai falar pro Harry. Vai que ela tem _aquela conversa_ com ele. Melhor não arriscar.

Eu desci e vi Harry sentado no sofá com uma expressão um pouco envergonhada, enquanto Joana olhava pra ele com um olhar reprovador.

Pequei ele pela mão e saímos disparado em direção ao seu carro. O trajeto foi interessante, já que, por coincidência, uma das musicas dos meninos começou a tocar no radio. E o Harry, mesmo que dirigindo, começou a interpretar a musica de um jeito extremamente exagerado e engraçado.

Quando finalmente chegamos, vi que o restaurante era muito grande por fora, nem podia esperar para ver como era a parte de dentro. E, como eu imaginava, era lindo! Era um japonês, e eu amo comida japonesa. Parece que ele me conhece melhor do que eu pensava.

Pedi um prato que vinha Hot Filadélfia e sashimi de salmão, porque são as coisas que eu mais gosto, e o Harry pediu um que vinha com sushi e sashimi de salmão.

- Nossa, Harry esse restaurante é lindo, e a comida... Esse sashimi... ta maravilhoso.

- Vou te contar um segredo, eu conheço o cara que faz esses sushis, e ele é chinês!

Nós rimos e mudamos de assunto. Esse encontro ia ser um ótimo jeito da gente se conhecer melhor, talvez assim certas pessoas parassem de encher meu saco.

O jantar foi ótimo, quando acabamos ele, como a criatura adorável que é, pagou pra mim.

Como ainda estava cedo decidimos ir a um pub que tinha ali perto. Era bem legalzinho, mas não um lugar legal pra se levar uma garota, ok senhor Styles? Tinham mulheres fazendo poledance e bom, vocês sabem mais o que.

- Vamos beber alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou assim que entramos.

- Harry, vamos dançar, eu quero dançar. Vamos dançar?

- Eu não sei dançar, sou péssimo, sou mesmo!

- É só mexer o corpo de um lado para o outro. - ele mexeu de um lado pro outro todo mole, parecia uma minhoca. – Viu? Conseguiu. Não precisa ser perfeito, estamos em um Pub, não em um concurso de dança.

- Ta, agora vamos beber alguma coisa! - Harry me puxou pela mão e quase me derrubou no chão.

Ele pediu duas tequilas. Será que ele não sabe que eu não posso beber tequila? Faço besteira quando bebo cerveja, imagina se eu tomar tequila?

- Pra começar, uma tequila ta bom, não é?

- Claro Harry, se sua intenção for me deixar mais bêbada do que da ultima vez e me fazer vomitar as minhas tripas! Claro é um ótimo começo! - falei sendo sarcástica.

- Você é muito dramática! – mais uma pessoa me chamando de dramática. Não sou! - Não vai ficar bêbada, ok? Até que não seria uma má ideia, mas não vou fazer isso.

- Ta bom, vamos logo que eu quero dançar! - tomei a tequila num gole só e senti aquele liquido descendo e queimando minha garganta.

É hoje a noite vai ser longa.

Harry botou o copo no balcão e eu o puxei até o meio da pista da dança. Reparei que ele tava tentando me fazer rir enquanto a gente dançava.

- Ana a gente já dançou vamos beber mais alguma coisa, por favor.

- Mas... Eu quero dançar! - falei dando leves beijos na bochecha dele, vendo se isso o faria mudar de ideia.

- Mas eu não quero mais dançar! Vamos beber um pouco. - ele disse me puxando da pista de dança até o bar.

- Você é chato sabia?

- Sabia. Mas você me ama! - ele disse me beijando.

- Aham, continue acreditando nisso...

- Duas tequilas, por favor - Harry falou levantando a mão.

- Não, mais tequila não! Admita Harry você quer me deixar bêbada.

- Se você quiser... - ele disse me encarando maliciosamente. - Estou brincando, relaxa linda.

Eu e Harry bebemos mais um pouco. Ta, bebemos muito, mas a culpa foi inteiramente dele. Eu estava começando a ficar muito tonta, e percebi que ele também já estava um pouco fora de si, então decidimos ir para casa.

Pegamos um taxi, obviamente. Somos responsáveis demais para dirigir nesse estado. Ok, não somos, mas somos espertos.

Passei a metade do trajeto deitada em cima do Harry sem nem prestar atenção para onde estávamos indo, mas por algum motivo decidi que ia sentar e olhar pela janela. E foi aí que eu reparei algo importante.

- Harry pra onde a gente ta indo? Minha casa é pro outro lado.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu pensei que você podia dormir lá em casa.

- Mas todo mundo ta lá em casa esperando a gente.

- Não ligo. Uma hora eles cansam e vai cada um pra sua casa. – ele deu de ombros.

- E se eu disser que não, você vai me levar pra casa? – eu perguntei.

- Não! Você não tem escolha. – ele disse com um sorriso de lado.

Harry me abraçou e começou a me beijar no taxi, e não foram pequenos beijos, foram os beijos mais quentes que alguém já tinha me dado. Nossa sorte é que um espesso pedaço de vidro nos separava do motorista.

Chegamos bem rápido na casa do Harry, o pub era realmente perto. Ainda era meio cedo, so 2:00 da manhã.

- Ana, tenta não fazer barulho. – disse Harry antes de abrir a porta.

- Por quê? – perguntei tirando o salto pra não fazer barulho.

- Para não acordar o Louis, se ele acordar e te ver aqui ele vai encher o nosso saco o resto da noite.

- Harry, o Louis ta lá em casa. Estão todos lá em casa, a gente tinha combinado de ir pra lá depois. Já te falei isso!

- E eu já te falei que não ligo! – Harry abriu a porta e me agarrou me jogando em cima do sofá.

Aquele vestido estava realmente me incomodando. Sou aquele tipo de pessoa que usa só vestido por livre e espontânea preção, e eu nem estava em casa estava pra botar uma blusa ou qualquer coisa melhor que o que eu estava vestindo.

Eu e o Harry estávamos tão bem ali, deitados no sofá nos beijando como se nada fosse estragar o nosso momento, até que o celular do Harry tocou.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei.

- Ana, acho melhor irmos pro quarto o Louis já ta vindo. – Harry falou se levantando e me puxando pela mão.

- Ta eu vou, mas com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Me empresta uma roupa, esse vestido está me incomodando.

- Por que não falou antes? Empresto sim, pega seu sapato e vamos subir.

Eu voltei pra pegar meu salto e fomos em direção ao seu quarto, era lindo, tinha uma parede Azul e três prateleiras cheias de Livros, CDs e filmes. Eu reparei que havia um ursinho de pelúcia em cima da cama dele, mas ele conseguiu esconde-lo rapidamente.

- Harry, vamos ver um filme?

- Ver um filme? Claro, mas só se for de terror.

- Não podia pensar em coisa melhor. Mas é serio me empresta uma blusa.

- Aham - Harry pegou uma blusa no armário e jogou em cima da cama pra mim - Vê se essa vai ficar boa, pode se trocar no banheiro.

- Obrigada, Haz.

Fui para o banheiro, me troquei e fiquei me olhando no espelho por algum tempo pensando. Acho que não devia ter aceitado vir pra casa dele... mas já estou aqui mesmo, não posso fazer nada, agora só me resta evitar que coisas aconteçam. Espero que eu consiga.

Quando sai do banheiro Harry já estava deitado na cama só me esperando pra começar o filme.

- Ana, o Louis chegou, ele não sabe que você ta aqui. Não faz barulho.

- Por que ele não sabe que eu to aqui?

- Só pra ele não encher o saco mesmo. Podemos começar o filme?

- Qual filme?

- O exorcismo de Emily Rose - ele falou fazendo uma voz estranha.

- Harry, eu odeio esse filme, morro de medo.

- Tudo bem minha linda. Eu protejo você.

Ele me chamou de "minha linda"? Linda dele? Agora a Porra ficou séria! Dei um beijo de tirar o fôlego naquele menino pra começar e ele deu play no filme, eu me agarrei nele e começamos a ver o filme.

Nós estávamos sentados na cama e eu estava deitada no peito dele. Eu já tinha visto aquele filme e não estava muito a fim de ver de novo, então eu me levantei um pouco e comecei a beijar Harry tentando não me assustar com os gritos que vinham da televisão.

Ele me deitou na cama e se deitou em cima de mim. Estávamos totalmente entregues um ao outro naquele momento, eu não pensava em mais nada a não ser naquele garoto de cabelos cacheados e sorriso lindo que estava me beijando. Ele passava a mão pelo meu corpo, e eu pelo dele.

Estávamos tão perto um do outro que eu podia sentir o coração dele batendo em sintonia com o meu, e ouvir sua respiração ofegante.

Sabia que não devia estar fazendo isso, tinha falado pra Dani que nada iria acontecer, mas nada passou pela minha cabeça, então tirei a blusa dele e voltamos a nos beijar e suas mãos vagavam novamente pelo meu corpo.

Estávamos completamente distraídos um com o outro, só que voltamos para o mundo real quando ouvimos um grito vindo do final da cama.

- Eu sabia! Sabia que ela estava aqui! Sabia que você não voltaria para casa sozinho!

- Louis! - eu e Harry falamos juntos nos levantando na mesma hora.

Ele começou a dar pulinhos de alegria e se sentou na cadeira perto da cama do Harry como se tivesse esperando algo acontecer.

- Qual foi moleque? Não conhece uma palavra chamada privacidade não? Vaza daqui! E se quiser voltar bate na porta! E não enche mais o saco! - Harry estourou.

Louis levantou da cadeira como se tudo que ele havia esperado tivesse acabado de acontecer e eu estava lá rindo que nem uma retardada do Harry reclamando com o ele.

Louis saiu rindo, gargalhando o mais alto que conseguia, e Harry olhava para porta como se fosse um bicho querendo correr atrás de sua presa preferida, até estava com medo do olhar do Harry então resolvi acalma-lo dando pequenos beijos na sua nuca.

- Vamos ver o filme. - quando falei isso e olhei pra TV percebi que o filme já tinha acabado. - Ou então fazer alguma outra coisa.

- Que outra coisa? Aquele idiota estragou o clima todo.

- Vamos descer e beber alguma coisa. – tentei animar ele um pouco. - Podemos ouvir música ou sei lá, a gente da um jeito e inventa alguma coisa. Eu to totalmente sem sono, e não podemos sair por que já são quase 4 horas da manha.

- Não, to bravo. Não quero fazer nada. – disse Harry fazendo bico.

- Ah vamos. Chama o Louis. – eu pedi.

- Não, não, não. Sem chance, ele já estragou muito a minha noite. – Harry disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. Esta mais para madrugada, mas tudo bem.

- LOUIS! – eu gritei.

Ele veio correndo, e se sentou no chão a nossa frente. Percebi que Harry estava com uma expressão aborrecida no rosto, então comecei a dar leves beijos nele.

- Anh... tem crianças no quarto. Por favor, não façam isso. – Louis suplicou.

Eu parei de beijar o Harry e olhei para o Louis. Ele gostava mesmo de arruinar momentos.

- Ok, então, o que você sugere que a gente faça? – eu perguntei.

De repente sua expressão mudou de enojada para animada.

- Aconteceram coisas, coisas interessantes. – ele disse com um sorriso malévolo.

- Onde? – Harry perguntou, ganhando interesse subitamente.

- Na casa das meninas. Arrumamos algo pra fazer enquanto vocês saíram para se pegar com privacidade.

- A gente não... – eu tentei dizer.

- Fica quieta, eu sei muito bem o que vocês estavam fazendo quando eu cheguei. – ele disse com um olhar sugestivo.

Desisti de discutir com ele e deixei-o começar a história, parecia ser algo muito interessante mesmo.

- Ok, isso foi o que aconteceu...

* * *

**Então peeps, eu e a Ana estamos de férias agora YAY! *dancinha de comemoração***

**O proximo cap sairá em breve...**


	7. Eu sei o que você fez na noite passada

**Hey peeps! Então, esse cap é meio que um flashback, porque é o Louis contando a historia do que aconteceu para a Ana e para o Harry. As coisas entres parenteses são comentarios feitos pelos dois. O flashback acaba quando o italico acaba. **

**Só isso mesmo.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Louis' POV**

_Vocês tinham acabado de sair e nós estávamos todos sentados na sala olhando um para o outro. A Dani estava sentada perto do Niall _(Harry: Hmmm) _e o Liam ao lado da Joana _(Ana: Eu sabia!)_, e o Zayn estava no meio dos casaizinhos._

_-Então... O que a gente faz agora? – eu perguntei._

_-Eu tenho uma idéia. - disse Zayn, olhando fixamente na direção da Dani. _(Ana: Awkward.)

_-Não. Só, não. - Niall disse abraçando-a protetoramente._

_- Ok, foi só uma ideia. - disse Zayn, dando de ombros._

_- Já sei! Vamos brincar de verdade ou consequência. - eu sugeri. Foi uma excelente ideia na minha opinião, mas nem todos pareciam concordar._

_- Não sei se isso é uma boa ideia... – Dani disse._

_- Pode até ser legal, sabe. - Joana disse chegando um pouco mais perto de Liam_. (Harry: Pegador)

_Naquele momento eu entendi tudo. A Joana ia tentar se aproveitar do jogo pra pegar o Liam. Tudo bem, vamos ajudá-la._

_- É, também acho. - Liam concordou. _(Ana: Opa!)

_- Pode mesmo. Vamos jogar. – Dani concordou. Vi Niall com uma expressão um pouco decepcionada. - Louis pega uma garrafa na cozinha. Primeiro armário, perto da geladeira._

_Acho que a Dani também entendeu o que a Joana queria, porque ela de repente mudou de ideia._

_Me levantei e peguei a garrafa. Voltei para a sala e nos sentamos no tapete, em forma de circulo._

_- Sabe uma coisa? Podia ser só consequência, pra ficar mais emocionante. – por incrível que pareça foi o Liam que disse isso._

_*primeira girada - Niall e eu - consequência: lamber o rosto do Zayn._

_Comentários:_

_Liam – Que nojo... _

_Dani - Pará de ser fresco, Liam. _

_Zayn - Vem cá lindo!_

_Eu me aproximei de Zayn e dei a maior lambida na bochecha dele._

_*segunda girada - Zayn e Joana - consequência: morder o dedão do pé Niall._

_Comentários:_

_Joana - Não quero!_

_Eu – Você concordou com o jogo..._

_Com a maior cara de nojo ela mordeu o dedo do Niall._

_*terceira girada - Joana e Dani – consequência: beber um drink surpresa... esperem pelo melhor... preparado por mim._

_Comentários:_

_Dani – Partiu!_

_Eu – Você não vai se arrepender *sorriso maléfico*_

_Eu fui até a cozinha e pequei um copo. Depois comecei a procurar coisas interessantes para colocar no drink. Achei alguns morangos, kiwis, pimenta, vodka e vinho. Hm, suspeito, considerando que a maioria dessa casa tem 18 anos. Não entendo porque aqui tem tanta variedade de bebidas alcoólicas. E eu não acho que a Joana seja a dona dessas garrafas. _(Ana: São minhas; Harry: E você me dizendo que não bebe...)

_Assim que minha obra-prima ficou pronta a entreguei para Dani. Ela olhou um pouco suspeita para o conteúdo do copo, mas bebeu mesmo assim. Ela nem chegou a engolir e cuspiu tudo no chão._

_- Eu não vou limpar isso. – Eu disse._

_*quarta girada - Eu e Dani – consequência: dar um selinho no Zayn._

_Comentários:_

_Dani – Ahn... Mesmo?_

_Zayn – Mesmo. Como o Louis disse, você concordou com o jogo._

_Ela parecia meio duvidosa, mas ficou parada enquanto Zayn se aproximava. Eles se beijaram por, no máximo, 5 segundos antes da _

_Dani se afastar. Quando Zayn estava voltando para seu lugar, ele tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. _(Ana: Safado)

_A expressão de Niall se fechou. Ele ficou olhando para o chão por mais algumas rodadas, só pra se levantar, ir para a cozinha e sentar no balcão com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão._

_*decima girada - Dani e Joana – consequência: dar um selinho no Liam._

_Comentários:_

_Eu – Isso vai ser interessante..._

_Liam – Pois é._

_Joana – Tem mesmo chance._

_Os dois foram se aproximando até seus lábios se tocarem. Eles ficaram no selinho por um tempo, mas depois eu percebi que eles começaram a se beijar. Pra valer _(Ana: Quem diria? A Joana teve uma atitude; Harry: E o Liam? Ele parece bem mais confiante do que o normal).

_Parecia que tinham esquecido que nos estávamos no quarto, pois eles começaram a se pegar loucamente_ (Ana e Harry: O.O)._ Nós, reparando que essa era a vontade deles, não ousamos interromper. Porém Niall teve uma ideia diferente._

_- Vocês querem parar de se beijar?! – Niall saiu com raiva pela porta, batendo-a com força._

_- Eu vou lá falar com ele. – Zayn disse._

_- Não, deixa que eu vou. – Dani disse se levantando e indo atrás do Niall._

_Enquanto isso, Liam e Joana ainda estavam distraídos demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Acho que Zayn ficou constrangido de ver os dois se beijando tão intensamente, então ele pegou uma almofada do sofá e jogou na cabeça dos dois, eles se separaram rapidamente._

_- Qual foi? – Liam perguntou contrariado._

_- Qual foi? O que você queria, que nós ficássemos aqui sentados vendo vocês se pegando? – Zayn disse. _(Harry: Provavelmente...)

_- Eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer. – eu disse. – Por exemplo, ouvir a conversa dos nossos amiguinhos que estão lá fora (Ana: Você não fez isso, né?; Harry: Ta mesmo duvidando do Louis?)._

_- Você não deveria fazer isso, Louis. – Joana me repreendeu._

_- Fica tranquila, é por um bem maior._

_Me levantei e saí silenciosamente da casa delas. Andei um pouco e vi Niall e Dani atrás do carro do Zayn. Cheguei um pouco mais perto para escutar a conversa deles._

_- Niall, você podia ter tido um pouco de tato. – Dani falou com uma voz um pouco irritada._

_- Não, eu não podia._

_- Por que você saiu nervoso daquele jeito?_

_- Por que... porque eu cansei de ver pessoas se beijando. – ele respondeu. _(Ana e Harry: Ah, agora eu entendi! Não fala ao mesmo tempo que eu. Para!)

_- Mas foi só a Joana e o Liam._

_- Só a Joana e o Liam? Só... e você e o Zayn, o que foi aquilo, hein?!_

_Niall começou a ir para longe dela, mas ela o puxou de volta._

_- Foi um desafio, eu não queria!_

_Ele foi chegando perto dela até eles estarem encostando um no outro._

_- E isso? – ele sussurrou. – Você quer? _(Harry: Wow, isso que é atitude.)

_E ele fez algo que eu não esperaria vindo dele. Ele começou a beijar ela. E não foi um beijo lento, foi quente._

_Eu fiquei mais algum tempo lá para ver o que ia acontecer depois, mas acabei desistindo, pois eles não paravam de se beijar._

_Quando estava passando pela porta e indo em direção ao sofá, reparei que Liam e Joana não estavam mais na sala, e Zayn estava deitado no chão vendo televisão. O porquê de ele não ter sentado no sofá me intriga, mas deixei isso pra lá. _

_Eu me deitei no sofá e fiquei vendo um pouco de TV com o Zayn até que o Niall e a Dani entraram de mãos dadas e um ar suspeito se espalhou pela sala._

_- Que foi? Porque estão olhando assim pra gente? – Niall perguntou _(Ana: Ele é muito despistado).

_- Anh... talvez porque vocês sumiram por meia hora e, ainda por cima, voltaram pra cá de mãos dadas. – Zayn disse franzindo o cenho._ (Harry: Que comentário... direto_)_

_Acho que eles não tinham percebido que estavam de mãos dadas, pois assim que Zayn disse aquilo eles coraram e se afastaram um pouco._

_- Então... onde estão o Liam e a Joana? – Dani perguntou._

_- Verdade, cadê eles Zayn? – eu perguntei._

_- Louis, você tava aqui dentro. Como você não sabe? - Dani falou curiosa._

_- É ele tava aqui, claro que tava. - Zayn falou sarcasticamente. - Eles saíram, foram para um parque. Mas um sem mendigos._

_- Sem mendigos? - Eu e Niall perguntamos juntos. _(Ana: Isso é coisa da Joana, só pode)

_- É, a Joana não gosta de mendigos. Ela pediu especificamente um lugar sem mendigos, ou ela não ia. – Zayn respondeu. _(Ana: Não disse?)

_Depois de um tempo nós decidimos ver um filme, ninguém realmente prestou atenção no filme, mas os motivos da Dani e do Niall foram diferentes dos do Zayn e meus. Não que eles tivessem começado a se pegar como Harrys e Anas da vida _(Harry e Ana: EI!),_ eles só ficaram perto demais um do outro e se olhando, em minha opinião, de um jeito estranho._

_Quando o filme acabou, fomos procurar algo interessante para fazer enquanto Joana e Liam não voltavam. _(Harry: O que será que eles tão fazendo? Se é que você me entende...; Ana: Harry!)

_- Tive uma ideia! Dani, tem algum instrumento musical nessa casa? – Niall perguntou._

_- Tem... um teclado e um violão._

_- Ótimo, de quem é o violão?_

_- Da Ana. – Dani respondeu._

_- Ela sabe tocar violão? – eu perguntei._

_- Nope, mas isso não a impediu de comprar um. – Dani deu de ombros. _(Ana: Eu posso aprender, ta?!)

_Ela subiu para pegar o violão e depois fomos para o quintal de trás._

_Quando estávamos nos acomodando no chão, Liam e Joana chegaram. Nos sentamos em forma de circulo e ficamos em silencio._

_- E aí..._

_- Anh, Niall, toca alguma coisa._

_- Ok. Só estava escolhendo uma música. Bom, eu vou tocar Lego House do nosso amigo Ed. – ele sorriu._

_Ele começou a tocar e, durante a música, eu percebi que seu olhar ficou na Dani. Ela pareceu não notar _(Harry: Depois o despistado é o Niall_), mas eu... ah, eu ia fazer bom uso dessa informação._

_Nós cantamos mais algumas musicas, mas algum tempo depois eu e o Zayn decidimos ir embora, pois estávamos sobrando. Eu não gosto de segurar vela._

- Foi nessa hora que eu te mandei aquela mensagem. – eu disse.

- É, a partir daí a gente já sabe o que acontece. – Ana se levantou da cama e foi em direção a porta.

- Onde você esta indo? – Harry perguntou

Ela parou sob o arco da porta, deu meia volta e se sentou na cama ao lado de Harry de novo.

- Pra casa. – ela respondeu.

- Nem pensar, está muito tarde pra você sair sozinha. – eu observei.

- É... é por isso mesmo que você tem que ficar aqui. – Harry disse com um sorriso de lado.

- Você sabe que ela vai dormir no seu quarto, né? – Eu disse.

- Desde quando isso é um problema?

- Bom, pra ela não é. Mas você, senhor Styles, vai dormir no sofá essa noite.

- Coitado, não vou tirar ele do próprio quarto! - Ana falou abraçando o Harry.

- Então _você_ vai dormir na sala...

- É Harry, acho que você vai pro sofá hoje.

- Claro. - Harry falou num tom sarcástico - Então Louis, pode dar licença pra gente dormir?

- Você acha que eu to de brincadeira? – retruquei. - Você vai pra sala.

Eu puxei Harry pelo braço levando ele até o sofá e deixando ele lá.

**Harry's POV**

Qual foi? Não entendo o Louis! Qual o problema da gente dormir juntos? Até ela queria, eu sei que ela queria.

Deitei no sofá meio indignado e comecei a dormir, eram umas 6 A.M quando alguém me acordou e eu levei o maior susto.

- Tava chato lá no seu quarto. - ela falou me encarando.

- Ana, que susto. Na próxima avisa.

- Desculpa, é que tava realmente chato ficar sozinha no seu quarto. – ela disse fazendo biquinho.

- Deita aqui então.

Eu me virei de lado e ela se deitou comigo, mas o sofá era muito pequeno então resolvemos nos deitar no chão.

Estávamos dormindo abraçadinhos ate que o celular da Ana tocou.

_***Ligação on***_

_- Oi... Dani? _

_- É. Ana, boas noticias, a Joana ainda ta dormindo. _

_- Que que tem?_

_- Como assim o que tem? Você quer viver? Acho que sim, né? _

_- Claro que quero, mas não to entendendo._

_- Ela tava furiosa quando foi dormir. Ficou reclamando que você ainda não tinha chegado, e disse que ia te matar se você não estivesse em casa até ela acordar. Eu recomendo que você venha agora. Tchau!_

_- Ta, to indo. Tchau._

_***Ligação off***_

- O que aconteceu, você já vai? – eu perguntei. Não queria que ela fosse embora, estava tão confortável dormir do lado dela.

- Vou. – eu a beijei rapidamente. – Não quero morrer nas mãos da Joana.

Ela se levantou e foi trocar de roupa, já que ela não podia aparecer em casa usando somente a minha blusa. Depois caminhou em direção a porta e eu a segui.

- Eu te vejo mais tarde? – ela me perguntou.

- Anh... na verdade. – eu estava tentando evitar essa conversa com ela, mas agora ia ter que falar de qualquer jeito.

- Na verdade o que?

- Bom, eu e os meninos vamos ter uma semana um tanto quanto ocupada. – seu semblante ficou decepcionado. – Não fica triste, ta?

- Não, eu... eu entendo. Então a gente se vê semana que vem?

- É, então. São meio que duas semanas ocupadas...

- Não, ta tudo bem. Então a gente se vê... daqui a duas semanas. –

Ela já estava passando pela porta, mas não pude me conformar com essa despedida. A puxei em minha direção e a beijei. Mas esse beijo foi diferente, em vez de ser rápido e cheio de desejo, foi lento e controlado. Ficamos ali por alguns minutos até ela perceber que tinha que ir para casa.

- Você não quer que eu te leve? – eu perguntei.

- Não, Harry. Eu já estou bem grandinha, sei me cuidar. – ela piscou pra mim e fechou a porta.

Iam ser duas _longas_ semanas.

* * *

**Esperamos que tenham gostado! **

**Por favor deixem reviews, falta de feedback (bom ou ruim) não é boa para nossa imaginação. **

**Se você tiver alguma sugestão para o que pode acontecer depois fale pra gente, porque nós com certeza vamos levar em conta :D**


	8. Mal entendido?

**Olá peeps.**

**Enfim, só pra lembrar se quiserem ver as roupas é só tirar os parenteses e os espaços.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ana's POV**

Eu já estava há uma semana sem ver o Harry e não sabia por que isso estava me afetando tanto. A gente só ficou junto uma noite... ah, e aquela vez no parque. Hm, aqui em casa também, eu acho. Enfim, não ligo quantas vezes foram. O ponto é que não somos nada oficial.

Não tenho por que estar triste. Sei que em uma semana ele não vai começar a sair com alguma menina superficial e sem cérebro.

Então não tinha razão de estar preocupada.

Eu estava há meia hora deitada em minha cama tentado acreditar no que eu mesma estava dizendo, quando ouvi uma voz, muito chata.

- Ana, dá pra me ouvir? Estou tentando conversar com você.

- Dani? Quando você entrou aqui? – eu perguntei um pouco assustada.

- Há uns vinte minutos. Espera, você não ouviu nada do que eu falei? – ela perguntou. – Eu estou aqui me abrindo pra você e contando todos os meus problemas, e você não ouviu nada?

- Desculpa, eu juro que não foi por mal. É só que eu estou com muita coisa na cabeça.

- Você viu as revistas, não é? – ela me perguntou com um olhar de compaixão. – Mas pode ser que seja mentira. E lembre-se de uma coisa, se for verdade, ele não te merece.

- Ele quem? O que ele fez? E por que ele não me merece?

- Como assim quem? O Har- você ainda não viu as revistas, não é?

Sai correndo do quarto para ver se eu conseguia encontrar as tais revistas. Cheguei na sala e as avistei em cima do balcão, porem antes que conseguisse me aproximar delas uma coisa voadora aterrissou em cima de mim.

- Sai de cima de mim, sua gorda. – gritei levantando e jogando a Dani para o lado.

Assim que consegui me livrar do peso extra, alcancei uma das revistas, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de abri-la, pois estampado bem grande na capa estava a imagem do Harry com uma menina que eu nunca havia visto na vida. A legenda abaixo da foto lia _"Harry Styles fotografado saindo de um clube com uma menina misteriosa. Será que alguém finalmente conquistou seu coração?"_

O pior é que ela nem bonita era. Ela era tão magra que parecia não ter comido por um bom tempo para caber na saia, que mais parecia um cinto, que ela estava usando.

Ta bom, ela era bonita... mas ninguém pode saber que eu acho isso.

- Ana, não fica preocupada, você sabe como essas revistas de fofoca são. Provavelmente estão inventando outra história. – Dani tentou me acalmar.

Eu sabia que o que ela havia dito poderia ser verdade, mas eu queria ter certeza.

Sai correndo e fui para o meu quarto. Pulei em cima da cama e pequei meu telefone, eu tinha que falar com alguém que estivesse ao alcance do Harry.

- Oi, Ana? – Louis atendeu com uma voz sonolenta. – Por que você esta me ligando às 6 da manhã?

- Porque eu vi certas coisas hoje que não me agradaram muito. Eu só quero saber se é verdade ou não. – eu respondi.

- É bom ser alguma coisa que valha a pena me acordar a essa hora inumana...

- É verdade que o Harry esta saindo com aquela menina... anh... desnutrida?

- Desnutrida, esse foi mesmo o melhor insulto que você conseguiu? – ele riu de leve.

Eu comecei a falar insultos tão ofensivos que nunca deveriam sair ao olho publico.

- Melhor agora?

- Claro, ANA! – ele disse gritando meu nome.

- Então Louis, é verdade ou não?

Eu comecei a ouvir alguns barulhos no fundo e o som do telefone sendo passado.

- Ana, não desliga! Sou eu, o Harry. Eu posso te explicar tudo. – ele disse com uma voz um pouco desesperada.

- Não precisa, você não me deve satisfações. – eu disse desligando o telefone.

Sim, eu desliguei o telefone na cara dele, sem pena nenhuma. Eu não queria falar com ele, não agora e principalmente não por telefone.

**Dani's POV**

Droga, droga, droga! Eu fiz besteira, não devia ter falado aquilo pra ela. Mas também, eu já tinha avisado que se deixar levar pelo Harry não era uma boa ideia. Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo.

Eu fui correndo para o quarto da Joana, talvez ela pudesse me ajudar com o assunto 'Hanarry', ela sempre dá bons conselhos.

Abri a porta e a vi, sentada na cama e olhando para seu celular com um sorriso idiota no rosto e, como sempre tive uma mente brilhante, tive uma ideia divertida.

Ele estava de costas pra mim então, lentamente, me aproximei dela tentando não fazer barulho. Passei os braços por cima de sua cabeça e arranquei o celular de suas mãos. Ela imediatamente começou a surtar e me perseguir.

Nós corremos em círculos por algum tempo até que eu consegui pensar em um lugar para me esconder, o quarto da Ana.

Saí correndo o mais rápido que pude e só parei quando eu estava na segurança do quarto da Ana com a porta trancada.

- Ei, Ana, acho que consegui uma coisa pra te entreter. – me dirigi à cama dela e me sentei ao seu lado.

- O que foi? – ela disse com a cara enfiada no travesseiro

- Eu peguei a Joana fazendo coisas secretas no telefone dela. – eu sorri maleficamente.

- O que? – ela se levantou com uma curiosidade repentina.

- Ainda não sei. Quer descobrir?

Ela pegou o celular e começou procurar alguma coisa suspeita. Nada nas fotos, nada nos vídeos, nada nas ligações, nada nas mens- espera aí.

- Ai meu deus, você ta lendo o que eu to lendo? – Ana disse com uma voz surpresa.

- Aham... isso é tão fofo e perturbador ao mesmo tempo.

As mensagens da Joana eram praticamente todas para o Liam. Mas tinha uma coisa me incomodando... PORQUE A GENTE NÃO SABIA DISSO ANTES?

Nós continuamos passando pelas mensagens e tenho que dizer que elas iam ficando cada vez mais interessantes. E como temos muita sorte uma nova mensagem chegou, para _nós _lermos hehe...

- Ele disse: Eu quero te ver. Quando eu for pro meu quarto e conseguir ficar... sozinho, - eu olhei para ela rindo. – talvez eu possa te ligar pelo Skype, se você quiser.

- Responde, diz que sim, e aí a gente fala com ele.

- Ok, isso vai ser bom. – eu disse respondendo a mensagem.

Nem dois minutos se passaram antes de uma nova mensagem chegar.

"_Ok, te vejo em 10 minutos. Até lá ;)"_

- Pega o laptop Ana, rápido!

Nos sentamos no chão apoiadas na cama com o laptop no colo. Abrimos o Skype da Joana (sim, nós sabemos a senha dela, e não é nada criativa) e ficamos esperando pela ligação do Liam.

Passaram-se os 10 minutos, e como ele havia dito, uma ligação começou a piscar na tela.

Ele apareceu com um sorriso no rosto que rapidamente se tornou um olhar confuso. Mexer com a cabeça das pessoas era tão divertido.

- Então senhor Payne... tentando ficar sozinho com a Joana, né? – eu perguntei tentando soar ameaçadora.

- Eu na-

- Sem desculpas, nós lemos as mensagens. – Ana o interrompeu.

- Espera, cadê a Joana? – ele perguntou.

- Trancada do lado de fora. – eu respondi dando de ombros.

- Então foram vocês que me mandaram a mensagem confirmando o Skype?

- Yup!

- Vocês são loucas...

- Sabemos. – respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom, já que vocês estão aqui, eu tenho uma pergunta rápida.

- Pergunte.

- Vocês sabem por que o Harry esta mal? O Louis me disse que talvez vocês soubessem.

- Não, não sabemos nada. – eu respondi antes que a Ana pudesse falar qualquer coisa. – Vamos deixar a Joana entrar, mas estamos de olho em você.

Colocamos o laptop na cama e fomos até a porta. Do lado de fora a Joana estava sentada no chão com uma expressão frustrada, mas assim que nos viu ficou alerta novamente.

- Seu amiguinho esta te esperando lá dentro. – Ana disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- É. A propósito, mensagens interessantes. – eu disse jogando o celular para ela.

Me virei para falar com a Ana, mas ela tinha conseguido desaparecer do nada. Não sei como ela faz isso.

Alguns segundos depois, ouvi a porta do meu quarto sendo batida com força.

Eu estava indo conversar com a Ana e talvez tentar consolá-la, quando a Joana abriu a porta, com uma expressão assustada e o laptop na mão.

- Qual o drama da vez? – ela perguntou enquanto o Liam perguntava o que estava acontecendo.

- Ah Joaninha, "THIS IS NOT JUST A DRAMA LLAMA, ITS AN ALPACALYPSE!" – eu gritei o mais alto que eu pude.

- Que? – Joana fez uma cara de "como você é retardada".

- Citando Danisnotonfire. – virei a cara e fui atrás de Ana.

Bati na porta e entrei no quarto, ela estava jogada na cama com a cara no travesseiro e o celular na mão, que não parava de vibrar, provavelmente por causa do Harry.

- Ana, tudo bem?

- Não! – ela gritou e jogou o celular na parede com tanta força que não sei como ele não ficou em pedacinhos.

Como o meu quarto é do lado do da Joana, e a anta ainda me fez o favor de jogar o celular logo na parede que é a mesma da Joana, ela apareceu rapidinho segurando o laptop com o Liam quase morrendo de tanto rir.

- O que ouve? Quem morreu? - Joana falou preocupada.

- Ninguém, mas daqui a pouco uma pessoa chamada Harry Styles vai. – falei brincando.

- Então, posso avisar isso pra ele? – Liam se meteu.

- Não! - Ana gritou tirando a cabeça do travesseiro e se jogando no chão.

- Joana, sai com seu namorado daqui!

-Mas ele n... Ta bom... – Joana concordou e saiu do quarto.

Continuei por mais uma hora ouvindo a Ana chorar sem falar nenhuma palavra, quando ela se acalmou e parou de xingar o Harry e a tal garota da revista, começamos a conversar calmamente e ela acabou dormindo.

**Joana's POV**

Saí do quarto da Dani sem entender nada, queria ficar lá para ajudar com a Ana, mas também queria falar com o Liam. Pensando bem eu tenho todos os dias pra falar com ela, mas só agora pra falar com ele pela próxima semana.

Eu e Liam ficamos conversando a noite inteira e já eram umas nove horas quando ele tocou no assunto Ana e Harry.

- Então, é normal o primeiro casal a se formar ser o primeiro a brigar? – Liam perguntou brincando com a situação.

- Por que primeiro casal? Tem quantos? – perguntei.

- Não vou falar, você vai ter que desco... – Liam foi interrompido pelo idiota do Louis correndo pelo quarto e se jogando na cama

- Louis! – Liam falou com raiva fuzilando Louis com os olhos

- Então Liam, vamos voltar mais cedo. Aquela semana extra que a gente ia ficar para conhecer a bela Barcelona já era.

- Mas eu queria conhecer a cidade.

- Ninguém liga, Liam. – Louis olhou pro computador e percebeu que o Liam estava falando comigo. – Pensa que agora você vai ter mais tempo pra se pegar com a sua namorada.

- Não enche Louis! – Liam gritou enquanto eu morria de rir do outro lado do computador.

Não sei por que achei aquilo engraçado, só achei mesmo.

- Tchau Sr. e Sra. Payne – Louis falou acenando e correndo pra fora do quarto.

- Sra. Payne? Serio? Já sei... eu e você, Harry e Ana, Niall e Dani. – falei rindo da situação.

- E o Louis e o Zayn, como você pode esquecer o casal de idiotas?

Comecei a ouvir barulhos de portas batendo umas três vezes e alguém correndo pelo corredor e caindo em frente ao quarto do Liam. Ele se levantou e botou o laptop em cima da cama virado pra porta para eu poder ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que ouve? – Liam perguntou ao abrir a porta.

Eram o Harry e o Louis. Aparentemente o Louis tinha derrubado ele no chão por algum motivo misterioso. Eu achei que eles estavam só brincando até eu ver que os olhos do Harry estavam inchados e vermelhos, como se ele estivesse chorando.

- Joana, me faz um favor? Por favor. – Harry me perguntou entrando no quarto. - Chama a Ana pra mim, por favor, eu quero falar com ela, mas ela não atende o celular.

Assim que o Harry acabou de falar, Ana e Dani entraram no quarto todas arrumadas.

As duas estavam de vestido e salto alto como se fossem sair para algum lugar. (Roupa da Dani - www . polyvore . com(/)another_party(/)set?id=65049930 Roupa da Ana - www . polyvore . com(/)anothe_party(/)set?id=65049972)

- Joana se arruma logo, a gente vai sair. – Dani disse.

- Mas porque eu tenho que ir? – eu perguntei.

- Porque a Ana disse que se eu não for ela não vai ter como voltar pra casa, e eu não quero ficar sozinha lá.

- E pra onde vocês vão? – Harry perguntou, se metendo na conversa.

- Pra uma festa. – Ana respondeu.

- Tudo bem, vou me arrumar então. – Joana disse. – Tchau Liam... e tchau meninos.

Ela desligou a conversa e começou a se arrumar. Que bom que ela aceitou porque eu não ia me meter nessa sozinha.

A Joana se arrumou rápido e nós saímos de casa. (Roupa da Joana – www . polyvore . com(/)another_party(/)set?id=65050006)

Assim que chegamos a Ana foi direto para o bar, que surpresa. Eu sabia que ela queria afogar as magoas no álcool e dessa vez eu não ia impedir ela.

A maior parte do tempo eu e a Dani ficamos sentadas enquanto a Ana enchia a cara e dançava com todo mundo.

O tempo foi passando e começou a ficar tarde. Eu já estava morrendo de vontade de ir embora e acho que a Dani concordaria comigo.

Comecei a procurar a Ana pela pista de dança quando a vi conversando com um garoto misterioso.

Fui em sua direção e a puxei pela mão para a saída. Ela tentou se soltar, mas, como não conseguiu, se agarrou ao garoto e o puxou junto.

- Ana, solta esse menino. – eu disse.

- Mas eu estava conversando com ele. – ela fez biquinho.

- Aposto que foi uma conversa ótima, mas a gente tem que ir pra casa, ta ficando tarde. – eu tentei puxá-la com mais força.

- Então posso levar ele pra casa com a gente? Ele vai se comportar, eu prometo.

Eu olhei para o menino e ele pareceu gostar da idéia da Ana, mas eu não ia deixar um garoto desconhecido ir pra minha casa tão fácil assim, ah não.

- Quem é você? – eu perguntei.

- Meu nome é Josh. – ele estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar. Hm, boas maneiras, gostei disso.

- Prazer em conhecer-lo. Ahn... você trabalha, Josh? – precisava descobrir um pouco mais sobre ele antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

- Trabalho, eu sou musico. – ele não parecia estar tão bêbado assim, não que nem a Ana pelo menos, graças. – Baterista pra ser mais exato.

- Entendo, e você tem alguma intenção com a Ana hoje à noite? Porque para sua informação eu estou encarregada dela.

- Eu-

- Joana, para de ser idiota! Ele não é qualquer desconhecido, ele é amigo dos meninos. Aliás, baterista dos meninos.

Ok, isso mudava um pouco as coisas, mas só por segurança fiz mais algumas perguntas só para ter certeza de que ele era seguro.

Ele parecia um cara legal e os meninos eram amigos dele, então não podia ser tão ruim assim.

Acabamos levando ele para casa com a gente e, por incrível que pareça, as intenções da Ana com ele (e dele com a Ana) eram puramente inocentes. E eu agradeço por isso, não quero que Ana engravide ainda.

O Josh era muito legal e muito engraçado, e aparentemente tinha uma namorada então era seguro deixar a Ana solta perto dele.

Ficamos conversando e rindo a madrugada inteira, nem percebi como o tempo estava passando rápido. Mas isso acabou resultando em uma noite sem sono e três pessoas e uma bêbada, indo dormir as sete da manha.

A vida era divertida.

* * *

**O proximo cap vai sair em pouco tempo.**

**Por favor lembrem-se de deixar reviews, elas nos motivam a continuar escrevendo e nos mostram se vocês estão gostando ou não da historia.**


	9. Noite trocada

**Olá pessoas! Lembrem-se que se quiserem ver as roupas é só tirar os parenteses e os espaços.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Dani's POV**

Eu, por algum motivo bizarro, era a única acordada naquela casa as três da tarde.

Todos acabaram dormiram amontoados no chão da sala. Todos estavam em posições engraçadas, a Ana estava fazendo o pobre Josh como travesseiro, e a Joana fazia o mesmo com a Ana.

Eu estava vendo um pouco de TV até que a campainha tocou, e consequentemente, acordou a Joana. Ela se levantou para atender a porta, porem quando viu que eu estava mais perto, deitou-se em cima do Josh,compartilhando ele como travesseiro.

Quando abri a porta tive uma surpresa, uma surpresa muito boa para mim, mas olhando o estado das meninas na sala... ia dar confusão certamente.

- Meninos? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – falei cumprimentando o Harry, Liam, Louis e Zayn com um beijo no rosto.

- Voltamos mais cedo! – Niall falou me dando um selinho por algum motivo desconhecido pela minha pessoa.

Quando entrei vi Liam e Harry apoiados no sofá encarando as meninas deitadas com o Josh no chão (que a porradaria comece!).

Os meninos se aproximaram do amontoado de pessoas no meio da sala, Niall, Zayn e Louis começaram a rir, mas Harry e Liam pareciam meio irritados.

Hm, porque será?

Os dois se abaixaram, e Harry já estava pronto pra surtar, porem a Joana acordou, olhou pro lado e, assim que viu Liam, agarrou-o e deu um super beijo bem na boca dele.

Quando Zayn viu Josh no chão pegou uma almofada e jogou na cara dele para assustá-lo. Josh deu um grito leve e se sentou, o que fez Ana acordar.

- Ai caralho, quanto tempo eu dormi? Eu morri? – Ana falou olhando pros meninos. – Ai caralho, é o Josh, o que o Josh ta fazendo aqui?

- Ana, eu acho que você devia parar de beber – Louis falou rindo da cara da dela.

- Eu não bebi tanto assim!

- Bebeu sim, Ana, você não queria ir pra casa e me arrastou pra cá. –Josh falou dando tapinhas no ombro da Ana

- É, acho que isso explica minha dor de cabeça. Jô sua linda, tem remédio?

- Tenho, mas graças a você eles estão acabando.

Não sei por que eu gosto desses retardados, mas fazer o que? Eles são minha vida agora.

**Ana's POV**

Eu acordei com os meninos lá em casa e deitada no Josh, eu não estava... eu não estou entendendo nada, mas eu nunca entendo mesmo.

Mesmo que todos estivessem lá em casa - a Joana estava muito ocupada com o Liam e os outros cinco idiotas estavam tentando cozinhar - ninguém percebeu que Harry tinha se afastado de todo mundo. Ele estava sentado na escada observando tudo o que estava acontecendo com uma cara triste. Não conseguia vê-lo assim então fui conversar com ele.

- Oi Harry, o que ouve?

- Eu queria falar com você, mas não aqui nessa bagunça.

- A gente pode sair por um tempinho, tenho certeza que eles nem vão perceber. Eu vou trocar de roupa, me espera aqui. – eu beijei a bochecha dele. – Usa esse tempo pra escolher um bom lugar pra me levar.

Demorei um pouco pra me arrumar, uma meia hora para ser exata. Coloquei uma roupinha bem legal, casual, mas eu não estava indo para nenhum casamento mesmo (Roupa da Ana: going_out_with_harry/set?id=65469822). Não sabia para onde ele ia me levar, mas esperava que fosse um lugar no mínimo silencioso e calmo, uma cafeteria seria ótimo, por exemplo.

- Então Harry, pra onde vamos? – perguntei me sentando na escada novamente.

- Surpresa. Você está linda por falar nisso. – ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para me ajudar.

Por algum motivo ele fez questão de me dar a mão até chegarmos ao carro.

Ficamos em silencio o caminho inteiro.

Ele me levou a um pequeno parque que estava quase deserto. Sentamos em um banco em frente a um laguinho, e eu resolvi quebrar aquele silencio com a pergunta que criou esse clima estranho.

- Quem é ela Harry?

- Uma amiga.

- Ela é legal? Você gosta dela?

- Sim ela é legal, mas-

- Eu sabia, eu-

- Você não me deixou terminar. – ele me interrompeu. – Ela é muito legal, mas não é pra mim, é pro Malik.

- Pro Zayn? Como assim? – falei surpresa.

- Bom, eles já ficaram serio por um tempo, mas não chegaram a namorar. Agora eu quero juntar eles de novo.

- Ela parece ser legal.

- Mas... você... você não... esquece. – Harry tentou falar confuso. – Eu queria te falar outra coisa.

Percebi que ele estava sendo cauteloso demais enquanto falava comigo.

- Pode falar Harry eu não vou te bater.

- Eu queria saber se você... bom, essa semana a gente vai ficar sem fazer nada... você e as meninas podiam ir lá pra minha casa passar uma semana comigo e com os meninos.

- Claro, pode ser legal. Quando?

-Agora, eu só queria ver se você ia ou não aceitar. – ele disse e me puxou pela mão até o carro.

Voltamos pra casa cantando o caminho inteiro, ele ficava sorrindo e mostrando aquelas covinhas lindas, toda a vez que eu o fazia alguma palhaçada, sempre que a gente parava com o carro, ele começava a me encarar com aqueles olhos verdes lindos.

- Meninas vão fazer as malas, temos planos para o resto da semana. – eu falei entusiasmada.

- Posso saber para onde a gente vai? – Joana perguntou.

- Para minha casa. – Harry respondeu.

- Que casa? – Liam perguntou.

- O bungalow.

- Lá tem piscina, eu quero nadar. – Niall disse.

- Ta, vamos fazer as malas. Vocês esperam?

- Claro, eu posso te ajudar se você quiser.

- Pode ser, Harry.

Todos nós subimos menos Louis, Zayn e Josh que ficaram na sala vendo TV, Niall foi ajudar a Dani e o Liam foi ajudar a Joana. Eu joguei algumas calças, shorts e blusas dentro da mochila, peguei uns dois biquínis e taquei junto, peguei tudo que eu precisava e joguei lá dentro.

Quando eu estava na porta Harry me puxou e me deu um super beijo.

- Você não me deu nenhum beijo hoje, sabia?

- E eu deveria?

Virei à cara e desci, ele não ia me ter tão fácil assim, ele estava indo rápido de mais, estávamos indo rápido de mais. Menos de um mês que a gente se conhece e a gente já teve uma DR, e a gente nem estava um relacionamento tem pra isso.

Quando cheguei na sala a Dani (roupa da Dani) e a Joana (roupa da Joana) já estavam prontas e elas já tinha resolvido em quais carros cada um iria.

- Gente cadê o Josh? – eu perguntei.

- A namorada dele ligou, ele foi embora. – Zayn disse.

Fomos para a garagem e nos separamos entre os carros. Em um ficamos eu, Harry, Liam e a Joana, e no outro foram a Dani, Niall, Zayn e o Louis.

**Joana's POV**

Graças a deus eu não fiquei no carro da Dani, ela é muito chata. Ta, a Ana não é muito melhor, mas o Harry a acalma... Ou não, espero que eles não se comam no carro.

Pode parecer que eu não gosto delas pelo jeito que eu falo delas, mas a verdade é que eu adoro essas garotas. Se não adorasse, não ia conseguir aguentar todas as maluquices

Nós paramos na casa dos meninos pra eles pegarem suas roupas e o Liam foi dirigindo até o bunga sei lá o que, e eu fui... bem eu fui prestando atenção na conversa dos dois tontos no banco de trás.

- Ana, vem aqui... Quero te falar uma coisa. – Harry a chamou com uma desculpa idiota.

- Harry, a gente esta num carro bem perto um do outro, pode falar.

- Mas eu quero ficar perto de você.

- Então vem pra cá, é a mesma distancia. – vi pelo retrovisor que ela estava revirando os olhos.

Harry se aproximou de Ana e a abraçou fazendo-a deitar em seus braços.

- Estou com sono. Acho que vou dormir. – Ana disse.

- Deita aqui. – ele ofereceu.

Harry se afastou de Ana e ela se deitou no colo dele. A viagem não foi muito longa, Ana dormiu o tempo todo e eu e Liam ficamos conversando enquanto Harry ficava brincando com os cabelos da Ana.

Chegamos a tal casa e ela era adorável. Era um chalé de madeira e com um ambiente acolhedor.

Esperamos que todos chegassem e nos reunimos em uma salinha, em volta de uma mesa.

- Então, quantos quartos têm aqui? – eu perguntei.

- Quatro, são um pouco pequenos, mas deve dar. – Harry respondeu.

- E como vai ficar a divisão?

- Eu vou ficar com o Harry. – Louis disse.

- E eu e a Ana vamos ficar no mesmo quarto. – Dani disse.

- Eu fico com o irlandês. – Zayn se ofereceu.

- Mas espera, não sobra nenhuma menina para ficar com a Joana. – Ana disse olhando para mim.

Ah, mas eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de compartilhar o quarto com uma menina.

- Eu fico com o Liam, não me incomodo. – eu disse dando de ombros.

- Nem eu. – Liam concordou.

- É, acho que não vai ser um problema pra eles – Louis riu.

Não mesmo.

Saimos da salinha deixamos nossas coisas em nossos respectivos quartos. Colocamos pijamas (Dani: . com(/)sleeping_on_harrys_house(/)set?id=65470186 ;Ana: www . polyvore . com(/)sleeping_at_harrys_house(/)set?id=65470427 ;Joana: www . polyvore . com(/)sleeping_at_harrys_house(/)set?id=65470622) e nos reunimos de novo.

**Dani's POV**

Acabamos pegamos alguns filmes para passar o tempo.

- Qual filme a gente assiste? – Ana perguntou.

- Tem X-men, A Pequena Sereia e Dia dos Namorados Macabro. – Zayn respondeu segurando os três filmes.

- Nossa, que mudança drástica de gênero. – Niall disse.

- Dia dos Namorados Macabro! – eu disse. – Por favor, eu adoro esse filme!

- Por mim tudo bem. – Zayn concordou.

Os outros também concordaram, os meninos com expressões neutras e as meninas com caras apavoradas. Ana estava prestes a protestar quando eu coloquei a mão em sua boca, impedindo-a de falar.

- Todos concordamos? Ótimo.

Zayn colocou o filme e nós nos sentamos no chão em frente a TV. Niall se sentou ao meu lado, Liam perto da Joana, Harry da Ana e Louis do Zayn, obviamente.

O filme começou e todos ficaram tensos, menos eu, já que era a vigésima vez que eu assistia o filme.

O filme foi progredindo e quando estava mais ou menos na metade, a Ana já estava agarrada no Harry e com o rosto escondido no peito dele, e a Joana estava meio agarrada com o Liam.

Niall estava um pouco quieto com um braço em volta dos meus ombros. Eu, Louis e Zayn estávamos super entretidos com o filme e ocasionalmente gritando o comum "NÃO ENTRA AÍ, IDIOTA!"

Uma parte intensa do filme começou a passar e não consegui me segurar, cheguei um pouco mais perto da TV, saindo de perto do Niall, sendo seguida por Louis e Zayn. Não sei por que eu fiz isso, mas eu fiz.

Na hora em que toda a verdade do filme estava sendo desvendada senti o Niall me abraçando por trás.

- Porque você não fica assustada também? – ele sussurrou. – Eu posso te proteger.

- Tudo bem. – eu dei um gritinho de leve. – Como isso é assustador.

- Você é muito convincente. – ele riu.

Eu deitei do lado dele e ficamos abraçados, não exatamente prestando atenção no filme...

Nem reparei que o filme tinha terminado até alguém ligar a luz.

- Não façam isso! Tem crianças aqui. – Zayn disse se referindo a mim e ao Niall. Louis estava cobrindo seus olhos.

- Parem de ser idiotas. – eu disse levantando junto com o Niall.

Eu olhei para o chão para ver o estado dos outros quatro e todos eles estavam dormindo cada um com seu par.

- Que adorável. – eu disse me abaixando para ficar ao mesmo nível deles. – Acordem!

Todos acordaram assustados e alertas. Já mencionei que adoro ser inconveniente?

Eles levantaram e eu segurei a Ana, e praticamente a carreguei até nosso quarto, pois ela estava caindo de sono.

Coloquei-a em sua cama e me dirigi a minha própria cama. Quando encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro e abracei meu ursinho caí no sono imediatamente.

Eu estava tendo um sonho um pouco estranho, envolvendo balões e tinta, quando um barulho me acordou. Olhei para o lado e vi que a Ana ainda estava dormindo profundamente.

Ouvi um barulho novamente, desta vez vindo da porta do quarto. Me virei e percebi que a porta estava sendo lentamente aberta. Uma criatura loira entrou no quarto e foi se aproximando da minha cama.

- Niall, o que você esta fazendo aqui? – eu sussurrei. – Você esta maluco? E se a Joana pega você entrando aqui?

- Fica tranquila, ninguém vai descobrir. – ele levantou o cobertor e se deitou ao meu lado.

Assim que se deitou ao meu lado, ele me virou de barriga pra cima, se deitou em cima de e começou a me beijar lenta e sedutoramente. Eu tirei sua camisa e voltamos a nos beijar, suas mãos começaram a vagar pelo meu corpo enquanto eu aranhava suas costas, ele parecia gostar porque sempre que eu chegava com as minhas unhas em seu pescoço ele soltava uma gargalhada de leve, o que acabou acordando a Ana.

- Podem fazer o que quiserem, só não me acordem com gemidos. – Ana disse enquanto se virava na cama.

- Ótimo jeito de estragar o clima Ana. – falei irritada.

Me levantei e fui até ela. A peguei pela perna e a puxei para fora da cama.

- Sai daqui. – eu apontei para a porta. – Agora.

Ela fez uma cara de angustia, mas mesmo assim pegou seu urso de pelúcia e passou pela porta, fechando-a quando saiu.

Voltei para minha cama e me deitei ao lado do Niall, nos cobrindo. Ele me puxou para perto dele.

- Onde nós paramos? – ele perguntou rindo.

**Ana's POV**

Sai porta a fora sem ter pra onde ir, tinha sido expulsa do quarto e não tinha onde dormir hoje, só porque dois tarados estavam tendo relações sexuais.

Me sentei no corredor esperando ter alguma ideia brilhante. Demorou um pouco até eu perceber que estava sentada na frente do quarto do Harry, tive a melhor ideia do ano, acho que essa seria uma boa desculpa pra passar a noite com o meu Hazzinha... quer dizer o Harry.

Abri a porta do quarto deles de vagar, Harry e Louis se sentaram com cara de assustados. Eles olharam para porta e eu estava encostada lá como se tivesse observando eles dormirem.

- Esta observando o seu namorado dormir? – Louis perguntou.

- Não, por que eu não tenho um.

- Então, esta observando seus lindos e maravilhosos amiguinhos? – Louis falou rindo. – Isso é um pouco estranho.

- Não. – falei tentando segurar o riso.

- Esta fazendo o que aqui então? – Harry falou com uma voz sonolenta.

- Fui expulsa do quarto, por que o tarado irlandês esta lá fazendo coisas que eu não quero ver.

- Então deita aqui comigo. – Louis falou abrindo os braços.

- Não Louis, deita aqui Ana. – Harry disse olhando pro Louis.

Entrei no quarto e me deitei na cama do Harry, ele me abraçou e me de um beijo.

- Vocês vão fazer coisas? Mesmo comigo aqui? – Louis perguntou assustado.

- Você esta convidado a ser retirar se você quiser. – Harry disse inocentemente.

- Não, estou bem aqui. – Louis disse querendo nos provocar.

- Ok. – Harry começou a me beijar intensamente deslizando, propositalmente, cada vez mais na direção do Louis.

- Pensando bem, to indo. – ele se levantou de sua cama e saiu disparado pela porta.

Cortamos o beijo e começamos a rir.

Me deitei ao seu lado e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas, assim que encontrei uma posição confortável agarrei meu ursinho e me virei para o Harry.

- Você dorme com o urso que eu te dei? – Harry perguntou sorrindo de leve.

- Durmo. – eu sussurrei. – Foi o jeito que eu encontrei de te ter sempre por perto.

- Bom, a gente tem essa semana inteira para ficar juntos. – ele me abraçou.

- É. – eu sorri. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite? – ele perguntou um pouco surpreso.

- Uhum. Boa noite. – me acomodei nos braços dele e apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Durma bem. – ouvi ele sussurrando enquanto beijava minha cabeça antes de cair o sono.

* * *

**Esperamos que tenham gostado :)**

**Deixem reviews por favor ;)**


	10. Fantasias

**Oi peeps. Eu sei que demorou, mas foi por causa das férias, sabe como é que é, né? Enfim...**

**Esperamos que vocês gostem. Esse capitulo é dedicado as pessoas que deixaram reviews no ultimo capitulo. A gente ama vocês!**

* * *

**Joana's POV**

Nada como acordar de manhã com um sol do lado de fora da janela e agarrada com uma pessoa linda.

As noites que passamos lá foram um pouco cômicas, porque percebemos que todos eles estavam trocando de companheiros de quarto, mesmo que eles pensassem que nós não sabíamos. Éramos atentos, mas não nos importava realmente o que todos faziam entre quatro paredes, então fazíamos vista grossa.

Fizemos vista grossa por quatro dias, mas não podíamos mesmo nos dar ao trabalho de detê-los, a privacidade do nosso quarto era melhor.

A noite mais estranha foi uma em que vimos Louis pendurado nas costas do Zayn e fazendo ele carrega-lo até seu quarto, o quarto do Zayn quero dizer, o do Louis estava sendo ocupado por Ana e Harry.

Eu acordei o Liam com algumas risadas, lembrando do Zayn carregando o Louis. Ele acordou rindo das minhas risadas e me deu um beijo. Me levantei, peguei uma roupa no armário que dividia com o Liam e fui tomar um banho antes de descer para tomar café da manhã com as meninas... e os meninos, não me acostumo com a ideia deles estarem com a gente todo dia... folgados...

Tomei meu precioso banho matinal, me troquei (www . polyvore . com(/)roupa_da_joana(/)set?id=71369533) e deitei na cama esperando Liam se arrumar para descermos juntos.

Quando eu e Liam abrimos a porta nos deparamos com o Louis e o Zayn se matando de rir espionando alguma coisa pela frestinha aberta da porta do quarto das meninas. Nos juntamos a eles e quando vimos, Harry e Ana estavam se beijando em cima da cama da Ana, e por algum motivo, que minha pessoa desconhece, o Niall e a Dani estavam se pegando no chão sendo que a cama da Dani estava vazia. Eu nunca vou entender essas pessoas.

Eu, Liam, Zayn e Louis descemos para tomar café da manha na linda mesinha redonda que ficava no meio da cozinha. Nos sentamos e alguns minutos depois Niall, Harry, Dani (www. polyvore . com(/)dani(/)set?id=71369969) e Ana (www . polyvore . com(/)sem_t%C3%ADtulo_16(/)set?id=71370140) se juntaram a nós na mesinha.

- Vocês, também, estão namorando? – perguntei para Dani.

- Não.

- Você disse "também"? – Ana perguntou confusa.

- Ela disse "também"?

- Sim Dani, ela disse "também".

- Por que você não falou pra gente? – Ana e Dani levantaram-se e bateram na mesa fingindo estarem irritadas.

- Porque o clima estava pesado e eu achei melhor ficar quieta, depois me esqueci de falar.

-Parabéns! – Ana e Dani se sentaram e risos se espalharam pela cozinha

Ana e Dani estavam de biquíni, não fez sol nesses quatro dias que  
estávamos aqui, mas isso não as impediu de ficar o dia inteiro na piscina. Presumi que elas iriam hoje também. Eu também colocava o biquíni, mas nunca entrava com elas.

Depois do café as meninas confirmaram minhas suspeitas e foram para a piscina, mas acabaram conseguindo me arrastar junto dessa vez. Enquanto isso os meninos foram trocar de roupa.

**ANA'S POV**

Eu acordei no quarto do Harry, de novo. Não sei por que a gente não trocava logo os quartos definitivamente? Já estava cansando de toda noite ter que levantar e ir silenciosamente até onde o Harry estava.

Me levantei e fui para o meu quarto trocar de roupa. Quando cheguei lá Niall e Dani estavam deitados no chão vendo um filme.

Peguei minha roupa e me tranquei no banheiro. Quando saí, Niall e Dani estavam vendo o filme abraçadinhos no chão, nunca vi cena mais fofa, me deitei na cama e comecei a ver o filme com eles.

Alguns segundos depois, vi a porta abrindo e um ser cacheado entrando no quarto e se deitando ao meu lado na cama.

- Você viu os dois ali na frente? – Harry me perguntou.

- Sim, não é fofo?

- Não!

- Você não acha ver filme abraçadinho fofo?

- Acho melhor você olhar de novo. – Harry sugeriu.

Me levantei e olhei pro chão na direção deles. Eles estavam se devorando no chão, foi a coisa mais assustadora/estranha que eu já vi.

Fiquei um tempo chocada com o que tinha visto, até que Harry me puxou pra cama e deitou em cima de mim. Ele começou a me beijar apaixonadamente, beijos que eu não pude resistir, por mais que eu quisesse, não podia negar seus beijos.

Depois de um tempo a sessão de beijos acabou e todos nós descemos. Tomamos um ótimo café da manha e fomos direto pra piscina.

A Dani e a Joana se deitaram na beira da piscina para pegar sol e eu, como sou uma ótima amiga, saí correndo e dei um super pulo na piscina e as molhei inteirinhas.

- Qual o seu problema? – Dani me perguntou com raiva.

- Nenhum, só é muito gratificante irritar vocês.

- Vai se foder Ana. – Dani falou quase me batendo.

Louis, Zayn e Niall chegaram um tempo depois. O Louis e o Zayn pularam direto na piscina e o Niall sentou-se ao lado da Dani, e eles ficaram conversando.

- Louis cadê o Harry? E... o... Liam?

- Sei que você se preocupa com o Liam... – Louis riu. – Eles devem estar lá dentro, ou então o Harry saiu para pegar alguém.

- Jo, chama o seu namorado lá!

- Tradução: Chama o Harry que eu quero beijar ele. – Niall falou com tom de deboche.

- E ela não nega né? – Zayn falou me encarando.

- Negar o que? – Harry falou correndo para a piscina.

- Nada não.

As pessoas que estavam do lado de fora da piscina também entraram e todos começaram a conversar. Harry, do nada, me puxou para um canto vazio da piscina e a gente começou a conversar.

- A gente podia subir né? – Harry sugeriu.

- Por quê?

- Esta chato aqui.

- Não, ta legal. Eu to gostan- ta bom, vamos. – concordei.

Os garotos estavam tão distraídos que nem perceberam que eu e o Haz saímos da piscina. Fomos para o quarto do Harry e ficamos um tempo lá deitados na cama juntos, mas não demos nenhum beijo. NENHUM.

- A gente podia jogar um pouco de vídeo game. – sugeri.

- Claro, que jogo?

- Tem algum de futebol ai?

- Tem sim, tenho FIFA 12, serve?

- Não podia ser melhor!

- Vou pegar leve com você. – Harry falou.

- Te ganho no jogo e na vida real. – falei com um tom desafiador.

- Vai com qual time? – Harry me perguntou em quanto ele escolhia o time.

- Vou com o Flamengo, meu time do Brasil. E você?

- Vou com o Manchester. – ele me respondeu.

- Vai começar.

Nós jogamos umas 10 partidas, e ele só ganhou uma, porque eu deixei. Eu já estava ficando com fome, então nós descemos e todos já estavam na mesa com 3 pizzas gigantes sobre ela.

- Nem iam chamar, agradeço. – falei ironicamente.

- Ficaram fazendo o que a manhã inteira trancados no quarto sozinhos? – Zayn nos encarou com cara de safado.

- Ficamos jogando vídeo game, e o Harry perdeu todas as partidas.

- Eu ganhei uma ta?

- Eu fiz o gol pra você.

Uma risada se espalhou pela cozinha e eu e Harry nos juntamos a eles.

**Dani's POV**

No meio do jantar, por algum motivo absurdo, me deu uma vontade que eu nunca tive antes na minha vida, eu queria ir pra uma festa.

Normalmente quem me arrasta para esses compromissos sociais é a Ana, se não fosse ela eu seria uma antissocial, não que não seja, mas enfim.

- Então qual a boa de hoje?

- O que Dani? Você... quer... sair? Ai meu deus chamem a ambulância. Você esta bem? Esta sentindo alguma coisa? - Ana falou rindo da minha cara.

- Tem uma festa fantasia hoje, no centro, parece que vai ser legal. – Harry sugeriu.

- É essa, amo festa a fantasia. – Ana e Louis falaram ao mesmo tempo, foi assustadoramente sincronizado.

- Mas a gente não tem fantasia, eu não sei você por que é bem capaz de você ter trazido uma fantasia. De você Ana, não duvido nada.

- Dani, são 3 horas da tarde, da para a gente ir comprar uma fantasia.

- Ta, vamos nos arrumar e vamos todos sair pra comprar uma fantasia.

- Nada disso, Zayn querido – Ana deu um beijo na bochecha de Zayn. – Eu vou com as meninas, você vai com eles.

- Ta Ana, vamos nos arrumar, a gente não pode ir de biquíni. – a sabia Joaninha sugeriu.

Nós subimos, trocamos de roupa e descemos em menos de 20 minutos. Ana (www. polyvore . com(/)sem_t%C3%ADtulo_17(/)set?id=71370720) foi a primeira a ficar pronta e desceu correndo para esperar a gente.

- Ana, você disse que nunca ia usar esse casaco em publico! – falei olhando para o casaco da Ana.

- Esse é um casaco muito... vamos dizer...

- Safado! – Louis interrompeu Zayn.

- Eu vou com ele e não ligo para vocês! – Ana gritou.

- VAI COLOCAR OUTRO CASACO! – gritei em resposta.

- NÃO!

Liam emprestou o carro para a Joana (www . polyvore . com(/)sem_t%C3%ADtulo_18(/)set?id=71371567) para podermos ir para o centro comprar nossas fantasias sozinhas. Eu (www . polyvore . com(/)sem_t%C3%ADtulo_18(/)set?id=71371567) não fazia a menor ideia de que fantasia usar.

Assim que chegamos na loja a Joana foi a primeira a escolher a fantasia, era bem "não Joana". A Joana já tinha ate pago a fantasia e eu e a Ana ainda não tínhamos escolhido nada.

- Dani, essa você vai gostar. Tenho certeza.

- Aaaaaamei! É essa que eu quero, vai ser essa.

- Toma. – Ana jogou a fantasia pra mim.

- Vê essa acho que você vai gostar.

Eu e a Ana entramos nas cabines e experimentamos nossas lindas fantasias. Pagamos e fomos direto para casa com nossas novas aquisições.

Quando chegamos colocamos nossas fantasias no quarto, vimos que ainda faltavam duas horas pra festa então fomos tomas um sorvete.

- Eu amo sorvete! – Ana falou pela quadragésima vez.

- A gente sabe, Ana, a gente sabe...

- Acho que você já falou isso.

- Eu amo sorvete de morango!

- É, acho que essa é nova – Joana respondeu e eu concordei desanimada.

- Pronto chegamos a sorveteira, agora você compra o seu sorvete e cala boca. – falei.

Nós nos sentamos à mesa da sorveteria que estava realmente vazia. Assim que nos sentamos um garoto, lindo tenho que confessar, se aproximou.

- Que sorveteria legal. – Falei olhando pras paredes que faziam referencias a jogos de vídeo games antigos

- É nova, é do meu pai, só estou trabalhando aqui hoje, minhas aulas começam em uma semana.

- ISSO! – Ana gritou apontando para o lindo loiro de olhos azuis parado na nossa frente – você estuda na escola de artes de Londres, você fez o teste comigo. Zack, certo?

- Claro, eu lembro, Ana, né?

- Aham.

- Então vão querer o que?

- Eu sei o que elas querem, eu te ajudo. Pode ser?

- Claro.

Zack deu a mão pra Ana ajudando ela a se levanta, eles foram pegar os sorvetes na cozinha enquanto eu e a Joana ficamos esperamos eles voltarem com nossos sorvetes.

- Pobre Harry. – Falei brincando com a situação.

- Coitadinho... como a Ana sabe o sorvete que a gente quer?

- Telepatia, talvez.

- Prontinho seus sorvetes, espero que gostem, por que é isso que vocês vão ter. – Ana falou colocando nossos sorvetes com violência na mesa.

- Essa foi boa, você daria uma ótima má garçonete. – Zack falou rindo enquanto eu e Joana ficamos tentando entender alguma coisa

- Senta ai, Zack. – falei tentando ser legal.

- Zack, você vai à festa a fantasia hoje?

- Vou sim, vocês vão?

- Claro acabamos de comprar nossas fantasias. – Joana falou toda feliz.

Ficamos lá conversando até dar a hora de voltarmos pra casa e trocarmos de roupa.

Nós saímos e Zack fechou a sorveteria, pois ia se arrumar também. Acho que a cidade inteira devia ir nessa festa.

Assim que chegamos em casa os meninos estavam no sofá e já estavam bebendo o que logo animou a bêbada da Ana. Joana entrou deu um beijo no Liam e ele a puxou pra sentar no colo dele.

- Qual a sua fantasia? – Liam perguntou a Joana.

- Surpresa! – Ana falou pegando um copo de bebida e se sentando no colo do Louis, tenho certeza que foi pra provocar o Harry.

- A gente tem que se arrumar.

- Ta.

Ana pegou outro copo de bebida e nós subimos pro quarto para nos arrumar. Ana bebeu o resto da bebida em um gole e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.

- Vou primeiro! – Ana gritou do quarto

- Você saiu correndo para ser a primeira a tomar banho? – perguntei enquanto via a Joana rindo.

- Sim.

Ana entrou no banho e eu e a Joana ficamos arrumando as fantasias devidamente em cima da cama.

- Então, vai pegar quantos? – Joana me perguntou querendo quebrar o silencio que estava no quarto.  
- Ta perguntando para a pessoa errada, mas pretendo pegar só um, um irlandês lindo. – respondi maliciosamente - A Ana vai de Harry ou Zack?

- Não sei, o Zack é lindo, muito lindo, mas o Harry, ela gosta do Harry por mais que ela não queira admitir.

- Quem gosta do Harry? – Ana perguntou saindo do banheiro.

- Você, idiota. – respondi.

- Eu? Claro que não. Eu... eu não gosto do Harry.

- Mas ele gosta de você. – Joana disse.

- Serio? Ele gosta de mim? Gosta mesmo?

- Sim, mas se você não gosta dele, por que esta tão preocupada?

- Cala a boca, Daniela.

- Não esta mais aqui quem falou.

- Acho bom.

A Ana gostava mesmo do Harry, não gosto disso, ela vivia me dizendo que ele era o safado da banda, tenho certeza que ele vai magoar ela, eu não quero ver minha melhor amiga chorando de novo, eu sou totalmente contra qualquer relação da Ana com o Harry.

Eu fui tomar meu banho enquanto Ana se arrumava e Joana a ajudava com a maquiagem.

- Pronto Ana, você esta linda. Agora eu vou tomar banho.

Joana (ww . polyvore . com(/)sem_t%C3%ADtulo_20(/)set?id=71372790) acabou de se arrumar e nós descemos para encontrar os meninos. Eles estavam fantasiados de One Direction. Ok, isso ficou meio confuso, quero dizer que o Niall estava de Louis, o Louis de Harry, o Harry de Zayn, o Zayn de Liam e o Liam de Niall.

- Uau... Vocês estão lindas. – Louis falou.

- Nossa Jo, você conseguiu o impossível, ta mais linda do que já é. – Liam falou arrancando um grande "Owwwn" de todos.

- Vamos, já decidiram os carros. – Joana falou tentando esconder sua bochechas vermelhas.

- Sim, vamos eu, Harry Louis e Ana no meu e vocês vão no outro. – Zayn respondeu.

Fomos para o carro, eu sentei atrás com o Niall, e a Joana foi dirigindo.

- Dani, posso te falar uma coisa? – Niall perguntou.

- Pode, claro.

- Você esta linda com essa fantasia da Grifinória. (www . polyvore . com(/)em_t%C3%ADtulo_21(/)set?id=71373033)

- Brigada, você também está lindo vestido de... Louis. – Falei tentando não rir.

- Obrigado - ele disse rindo, me fazendo rir também.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos a festa, não era longe demorou uns 15 minutos no máximo.

Era um lugar bonito e a fila estava enorme, a Ana (ww . polyvore . com(/)sem_t%C3%ADtulo_22(/)set?id=71373207) já estava surtando com o tamanho da fila, estava realmente enorme.

Mas ai eu sorri.

Isso significa mais tempo com o Niall.

* * *

**O capitulo 11 vai sair em um tempinho, não se preocupem e por favor deixem reviews! Elas fazem a gente ficar feliz :D**


End file.
